Summertime
by NalyaUchiha
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la Soul Society se tomara un día de vacaciones?
1. Chapter 1

- **Summertime** 1ª PARTE –

Eran tiempos de paz, calurosa y pegajosa paz.

La humedad de la veraniega estación junto con la extraña tranquilidad posterior al trasiego que acaeció la marcha, poco ortodoxa, de los capitanes al mando de los Escuadrones 3º, 5º y 9º, hacía que los altos mandos restantes mostrasen un talante más desanimado de lo habitual.

Agotadas las vías de investigación y archivados todos los documentos relacionados con el caso, un meditabundo Yamamoto se hallaba apostado en uno de los pocos ventanales que ofrecía su enorme despacho administrativo. Observaba con sosiego el azul intenso que decoraba con majestuosidad el firmamento de aquella cálida mañana; "cálida" por no decir "tórrida" pues el sol del nuevo día había decidido derrochar gran parte de su energía en forma de calor que se esparcía sin esfuerzo por toda la Sociedad de Almas.

Una idea, clara y cristalina como las aguas del Caribe terrenal, cruzó por la sudorosa cabeza de Genryuusai. Y es que era más que posible que sus altos oficiales estuvieran aburriéndose tanto o más que él; y dado el ajetreo de los últimos meses, quizás iba siendo hora de unas merecidas vacaciones para relajar al personal a su servicio. De manera que solicitó varias mariposas azabaches para transmitir el permiso a los Capitanes.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

- ¡CUIDADO!

El grito de advertencia procedió de la boca del pelirrojo Abarai Renji que capitaneaba un curioso equipo de fútbol acuático, un conjunto puramente masculino formado por: Ikkaku, Iba, Kira y Shuuhei. Todos ellos constituían un grupo que desprendía testosterona de forma continua; pero el flujo eyectado se veía acrecentado notablemente cuando se daban cuenta de que alguna fémina los observaba con ojos tiernos, momento en que el juego caía en tiempo muerto para hacer poses ridículas que, suponían, dejaban entrever sus encantos. Aunque lo más correcto sería excluir de esa muestra de masculinidad al tímido rubio del tupé, que se limitaba a ocultar como podía las risotadas que ello le causaba.

El chillido que fue lanzado al aire, cual proclamación de derechos en época de reprimidos sociales, tenía un sencillo objetivo: informar a la víctima del golpe que recibiría en breves momentos por un duro balón de reglamento; y más si teníamos en cuenta que el futuro lesionado sería el Capitán Kuchiki que se encontraba placenteramente sentado en una tumbona. Erguido, a pesar de que se trataba de un asiento en el que se podía regular la inclinación del respaldo ofreciendo varias posibilidades al usuario, lucía su musculoso torso mientras leía una amena novela literaria: siempre es buen momento para culturizarse.

Sin embargo, el aviso llegó tarde… muy tarde. El balón no titubeó en su trayectoria de modo que golpeó con todo el impulso que ganó en su recorrido aéreo desde que el Oficial Madarame Ikkaku embistiera contra él como una bestia enfurecida.

El libro cayó a la arena y el, antes inmaculado, pecho del capitán ahora mostraba una rojez esférica en su pectoral izquierdo; una rozadura que tardaría en desaparecer y que, además, con el paso del tiempo cobraba un tono sospechosamente parecido al del pelo del desafortunado informador.

Visiblemente cabreado, Byakuya tomó en sus manos la pelota, cuya redondez había marcado su espléndido busto, y la arrojó tan fuerte que casi desapareció de la vista del equipo implicado en la afrenta. Recogió el libro del suelo arenoso y se sentó en su cómodo diván playero. Respiró repetidas veces para calmar el enfado que lo corroía por dentro, pues de sobra era conocido por su temple, por su sangre fría cual glacial ártico; y limpió las hojas más afectadas por la diminuta gravilla.

- Renji, hazme un favor: controla a esos mandriles.

- ¡Ah! Estos chicos nunca aprenderán – suspiró el oficial Ayasegawa que ocupaba la diestra del capitán.

El joven 11 no encajaba en el equipo deportivo, no por su hombría poco manifiesta, que de hecho no le falta aunque su amigo y compañero insista tanto en ello. Pero el rollo de hacer el troglodita comportándose como un salvaje incivilizado no le seducía. Simplemente no era su estilo. Prefería tenderse al sol, disfrutando tranquilamente de los rayos que arrojaba Lorenzo con la conveniente protección solar para no estropear su cuidada y, prontamente, bronceada piel. Y de paso podía criticar la absoluta carencia de estilismo que, como si de una enfermedad contagiosa se tratara, padecían numerosas humanas al combinar pareos y bikinis de colores imposibles.

- ¡Por todos los Kamis! ¿Acaso eres daltónica? ¿Quién te ha dejado salir de tu casa así? ¿Te has mirado en el espejo? – se quejaba de cada una de las mujeres que pasaban frente a sus violáceos ojos.

- ¡Ken-chan! ¡Ken-chan! – gritó la hiperactiva Yachiru.

Pocos metros más allá, en la sombrilla vecina, la pequeña teniente reclamaba la atención del capitán que la había cuidado desde que tenía memoria. Sin embargo, el recio Zaraki no simpatizaba mucho con la decisión del Comandante General de enviar a toda la cúpula militar a una playa humana cualquiera. Bueno, realmente no simpatizaba mucho con el ambiente en general. Aunque cobijado bajo el parasol, el astro matutino le abrasaba y era de los pocos enemigos que no podía combatir como solía hacer con todo aquel que se interponía en su camino y le molestaba; además, sudaba como un cerdo y la arena se le adhería como una cataplasma curativa que no necesitaba.

- ¡Mira, Ken-chan! – hablaba emocionada la niña, tan solo en apariencia.

- ¿Tengo que salir de la sombrilla para verlo? – dijo desganado Kenpachi.

- ¡Vamos, Ken-chan! – lo agarró la pelirrosa del brazo y lo sacó de un tirón.

Señalaba una y otra vez con su diminuto brazo a una de los patinetes de alquiler que ofertaba la playa para el entretenimiento de los veraneantes. Su mirada aviesa destilaba un brillo especial: la ilusión desmedida de una niña por experimentar algo nuevo en su vida. Mientras daba saltitos alrededor del Capitán al mando del Escuadrón más beligerante del Seiretei, emitía unos grititos agudos que irritaban los oídos del hombre más sanguinario del Cuartel; imagen ruda la que transmitía Zaraki a sus subordinados pero que, sin embargo, se veía muy a menudo obligada a claudicar ante los caprichos de la tierna Yachiru, niñita que tenía adiestrada a la fiera de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros:

- ¡Yo quiero, yo quiero! – continuaba brincando como una posesa.

- Está bien…- accedió el hombre del parche con derrotismo.

- Que tenga suerte, jefe – se despidió el 5º Oficial, pues conocía a la perfección lo que aquello significaba, mientras se calaba unas gafas de sol de diseño, por supuesto, con el sello que autentificaba la protección solar que sus hermosos ojos requerían.

- No, tú te vienes con nosotros – espetó el Capitán, cogiendo al moreno de lo que le pillaba más cerca: la pierna.

- ¡Bien! ¡Pavito-kun nos acompañará! – se alegró más la niña si cabía.

Mientras Yumichika pensaba en la sensacional exfoliación que le estaba haciendo su jefe en la espalda al arrastrarlo por toda la arena con guijarros que descansaba en la vorera del mar, procuraba alcanzar, como si le fuera la vida en ello, el protector solar que tanto necesitaba para no estropear su maravilloso cutis.

- ¡U-un momento jefe…! – intentaba ganar tiempo para agarrar el objeto que tanto codiciaba perdiendo, a su vez, los anteojos protectores.

- ¡Pavito-kun, no hay tiempo que perder! – la teniente firmó la sentencia de muerte de la piel del joven 11.

Entonces, y como medida de última instancia pues odiaba tener que pedirle ayuda precisamente a él, dirigió una lánguida y penosa mirada a la bola de pachinko buscando una silenciosa ayuda que no llegaba ya que Ikkaku agitaba el brazo con una alegre sonrisa: "Que te vaya bien". Finalmente, el moreno se rindió en su empeño y decidió que ya ajustaría cuentas con el calvo…si regresaba.

- P-por cierto – comenzó a decir con un hilillo de voz el Teniente Izuru - ¿quién fue a por la pelota?

- Era el turno de Hisagi – contestó Renji.

- ¿Has dicho Hisagi? – se interesó entonces Iba.

- Eso he dicho.

- ¿No está tardando mucho? – preguntó ahora Madarame.

El silencio tomó el área que encerraba el círculo formado por los hombres que se preocupaban por continuar el accidentado partido. Se miraron unos a otros con caras interrogantes buscando en el prójimo la misma respuesta que danzaba en su propia mente.

Hisagi es un chico muy tranquilo y disciplinado en el ambiente cuartelar, pero el controvertido tatuaje de su mejilla izquierda no decía mucho a su favor, sobretodo si tenían en cuenta el lugar en el que se encontraban: una playa plagada de chicas jóvenes, de buen parecer, que buscaban diversión a toda costa. Seguramente, una "diversión" más íntima, lejos del habitual juego de las palas, fútbol, playa y demás actividades diurnas.

Como disparados por un resorte, todos se lanzaron en busca del joven de aspecto desaliñado pero potencialmente atrayente para las mujeres. Al rato de dar tumbos sin resultados satisfactorios, Kira alzó su brazo, cual pétrea figura de Colón indicando la ruta hacia el Nuevo Mundo, señalando la ubicación del prodigio académico.

Efectivamente, posada sobre una suave toalla se encontraba el motivo del despiste del joven teniente para con sus amigos: una morena y ondulada melena completaba una figura curvada que parecía tallada a mano por el mejor escultor, cubierta por una piel aterciopelada y aceitunada. Su rostro, de facciones suavizadas y armonizadas, denotaba sus raíces latinas; y sus ojos… hasta el más inocente desearía perderse en esas esmeraldas.

- ¿Y ese tatuaje? – preguntó pícara la mujer.

- ¡Ah! ¿Esto? Es una larga historia. – se silenció un momento para continuar hablando en un tono seductor casi desconocido, ya que no lo solía sacar a relucir en la cotidianidad – Pero cuando alguien que me gusta me besa, cambia de color. ¿Quieres comprobarlo? – aproximó sus traviesos labios a los carnosos de la mujer.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Era Renji el que interrumpía a su homólogo cuando se encontraba a escasos milímetros de saborear el mejor manjar que podía dar esa playa. El teniente de la traicionada 9ª División levantó poco a poco sus rasgados ojos hasta que su campo visual tropezó con la dura imagen del domador de mandriles. Le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y se elevó hasta ponerse a su altura:

- ¿Quieres comprobarlo tú? – preguntó cual niño revoltoso mientras se abalanzaba sobre el hombre que le había chafado el plan.

El pelirrojo entrometido combatía como podía las perversiones del bromista Teniente bajo la cándida mirada de Kira que ejercía el mejor papel de figurante que se pudiera imaginar. El agobiado Abarai pedía ayuda incansablemente pero su único refuerzo era el pacifista rubio de la 3ª División:

- ¡Chicos! ¡Ayuda! –gritaba el del pelo bermellón.

- R-renji…

- ¡Iba, Ikkaku, cogedle! – continuaba pidiendo auxilio el pobre acosado que huía del salido de turno.

- A-abarai, me temo que…- murmuraba Izuru una retahíla casi ininteligible desde su inmóvil posición.

- ¿Chicos…? – interrogó extrañado Renji y detuvo su marcha junto al rubio puesto que llevaba ventaja suficiente al acosador Shuuhei.

- Es lo que intento decirte desde hace rato…- dijo Kira – Iba e Ikkaku decidieron cambiar de aires.

- ¿Y eso qué significa? – exigió concreciones el chico de torso invadido por primitivos tribales.

- Que se fueron al bar más cercano – concluyó el inocente teniente.

- Genial…Los mandriles están fuera de control – se dijo Renji apesadumbrado recordando la "orden" que le espetó su Superior.

- ¿Mandriles? – se paró en seco Shuuhei al darles alcance, con gesto mosqueado por la manera despectiva en que su amigo se había referido a ellos.

- ¡Capitán! ¡Déjese de tonterías!

De repente se escuchó una voz autoritaria no muy lejos de los fukutaichous. Habían pasado por alto que, justamente junto a la morena despampanante que se estaba ligando Hisagi, descansaba una amiga de la susodicha que se veía agradablemente seducida por otro casanova de la Sociedad de Almas. Sí, seguramente este individuo también entraba en el saco de "mandriles" que debían de encontrarse bajo estricta vigilancia. Por suerte, éste gozaba de su propia cuidadora:

- Nanao-chan…- se quejó con el tono desganado que caracterizaba al Capitán Shunsui mientras era arrastrado por la estilizada teniente que lo había cogido del elegante caftán de inspiración ibicenca que vestía. A los pocos metros se despidió de la mujer – ¡Luego nos vemos!

- No cuente con ello, señor – censuró Ise.

- Hinamori, por favor, olvídame – rogó el menudo capitán de la Décima con aire vencido.

- ¿Por qué? Para los humanos eres como un niño. ¿No querrás que sospechen, verdad? – le susurró Momo que al fin se mostraba bastante recuperada tras la traición de su idolatrado Capitán - ¿A que está bien, Nanao-san?

Su compañera de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis, que pasó junto a la parejita, no hizo ademán de detener su camino hacia un lugar menos adecuado para impedir que su Capitán se expansionara como él deseaba. Sin embargo, la fría expresión que reinaba su estirado rostro estuvo cerca de ser derribada por una carcajada al observar al pobre Toushirou aguantando, con una estoicidad admirable, los desaires de la pequeña Hinamori.

Como dijera antes, a los ojos humanos Shirou era como un niño. Y como tal, iba totalmente envuelto en una gruesa capa de crema para salvaguardar su clara piel del violento sol, por lo que parecía un pequeño maniquí, todo blanco, de entre lo que resaltaba tan solo sus turquesas orbes. Pero quizás eso no era lo más hilarante.

Momentos antes, la vivaracha Matsumoto compró unos manguitos homologados con la silueta de un ratón muy conocido en el mundo humano, y un flotador con un osito de peluche que no gozaba de buena reputación ya que todo el mundo lanzaba hipótesis acerca de su posible homosexualidad.

- ¡Ya está! ¡Listo para nadar! – exclamó victoriosa Momo al ver el resultado final.

Aparcado en la húmeda arena por el avance de las diminutas olas que lograban llegar a la orilla, Hitsugaya presentaba su mueca más desagradable con el ceño fruncido que le provocaría arrugas precoces, mientras observaba una estampa digna de la portada de alguna cotizada revista humana: un grupo de shinigamis emergían al mismo tiempo del refrescante océano.

La abejita más veloz del Seiretei vestía un bikini negro de corte clásico pero que le iba como anillo al dedo y dejaba ver que, bajo el holgado shihakusho, había unas curvas muy bien proporcionadas. A continuación, la recatada Retsu junto con su teniente Kotetsu y la oficial Kiyone; estampados florales hawaianos de colores vivos adornaban los bikinis de las hermanas y el bañador más conservador que lucía la capitana.

Poco después, Nemu salía del mar ataviada con unas gafas de bucear y un cubo rebosante de especies del fondo marino que, posiblemente, le pidió su padre para una posterior investigación; aún así, presentaba una imagen sensual demostrando que su progenitor la había criado magistralmente dando una mujer hecha, derecha y de fabulosa silueta.

Pero, en ese momento, el mundo detuvo su caminar, el planeta dejó de girar solo para contemplar alucinado la salida de la última mujer shinigami. Rangiku, con un diminuto trikini en tonos escarlatas que resaltaban el trigueño de su larga melena, apareció en la orilla. Recogió su cabello con ambas manos y lo fue escurriendo con la espalda ligeramente arqueada para no entorpecer el retorno del agua hacia su lugar de origen, pose que ponía de manifiesto sus enormes atributos. Algunos hilillos del líquido elemento escaparon de su destino final y fueron recorriendo su abultada fisonomía acompañados por los rayos del ardiente sol que acariciaban su delicada piel, resultando del conjunto un retrato de idílica visión. Acto seguido, meneó la cabeza hacia ambos lados e introdujo sus manos entre la cabellera para ahuecarla y dotarla del volumen que la definía.

El ejercicio aeróbico que habían reanudado los tenientes Abarai, Hisagi y, por ende, Izuru, pues no encajaba con los aficionados al alcohol ya que le sentaba francamente mal, llegó hasta donde estaban sus compañeras en una faceta que ignoraban: nunca las habían visto tan ligeritas de ropa. Se quedaron atónitos a su paso, de hecho, Hisagi se volteó y continuó la carrera de espaldas para no perder ripio. No obstante, despreció un pequeño detalle.

La espectacular salida de su vecina cuartelar dejó totalmente absorto y boquiabierto a Renji, que encabezaba la marcha, hasta el punto de que no podía desviar la mirada de la diosa rubia. De pronto, su galope se vio interrumpido por un obstáculo, un enorme e ineludible obstáculo: se estrelló contra Oomaeda que paseaba tranquilamente comiendo un refrescante helado.

Uno tras otro, Renji y Kira se toparon contra el teniente barrigón de la 2ª División que mantenía el equilibrio como buenamente podía, dándole prioridad a la integridad del polo que estaba paladeando. Pero la puntilla de la faena fue el despistado Shuuhei, cuyo empujón hizo tropezar al grandullón y plantarse el mantecado en el voluminoso abdomen al tiempo que el 9º caía sobre éste y escuchaba un leve crujido. Se había cargado el cucurucho.

- Vaya…Oomaeda…- habló nervioso el chico tatuado temiendo lo peor por el traspiés y sus consecuencias - ¿C-cómo está tu hermana?

Se levantó a la velocidad del rayo y, poco después, el corpulento teniente hizo lo propio pausadamente, como si reconstruyera mentalmente lo que había ocurrido en cuestión de segundos. Cuando fue consciente de que el objeto que andaba lamiendo se hallaba, parte en su barriga y parte en la espalda del chico 69, lo miró decidido juzgando su torpeza en un pleito rápido con una sentencia inapelable:

- Shuuhei…ésta me la pagas – enunció crujiéndose los nudillos y arrancó en una súbita carrera correspondida con desigual celeridad por parte de la presa, mucho más veloz. Probablemente la aceleración del teniente Marechiyo fuera en aumento al perseguir justamente la retaguardia de Hisagi salpicada del helado, como el burro que sigue la zanahoria colgada del hilo.

- Así bajará todo lo que se ha tragado…- murmuró la sobria Fong a la que preocupaba el nivel de robustez de su subordinado mientras se exponía al sol para secarse sin necesidad de toalla.


	2. Chapter 2

- **Summertime** 2ª PARTE –

Ajena al problema que envolvía ahora al chico de la 9ª y una vez finalizada la ceremonia del espontáneo acicalamiento, la atención de Matsumoto recayó entonces en el niño de sus ojos embutido en un montón de plásticos inflados con aire para ampararlo de las inclemencias del mar que, aunque calmado como una balsa de aceite, tiene fama de traicionero… como ciertos ex compañeros.

- ¡Hitsugaya Taichou! – gritó con voz cantarina.

La pizpireta teniente corrió hacia su superior y lo abrazó con todo su ímpetu, alojando la cara de Shirou entre sus enormes pechos. En ese momento se oyó una aclamación general producida por los hombres, humanos y espirituales, que reflejaba claramente el deseo de ocupar el puesto que gozaba el malhumorado Capitán.

- Qjierto trespidarl…- apenas se pudo escuchar un susurro.

- No le comprendo, Capitán – contestó ingenua Matsumoto.

- Qje…qjierto… trespidarl…- esta vez era un gemido moribundo.

- ¡Ay! ¡Taichou, no hay quién le entienda! – se quejó la Teniente separándose de su querido Shirou.

- Que… quiero… respirar…- consiguió decir al fin.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Menos gimotear y más diversión, ¿eh? – solucionó rápidamente la rubia propinando una palmadita en la menuda espalda.

- Déjeme en paz…

Si había alguna remota posibilidad de que polos tan opuestos como Zaraki y Toushirou compartiesen algo, era ésa: su odio acérrimo al sofocante sol. Como si de un cubito de hielo se tratase, el niño se estaba derritiendo a pesar del empeño de Hinamori por protegerlo con cremitas, y de Matsumoto por mantenerlo a flote para que le pegara más la estrella diurna en la coronilla.

- ¡Aguafiestas…! Yo quería jugar en la orillita, haciendo castillos de arena con usted – habló con lástima mientras enfatizaba su disgusto haciendo pucheros.

"Aguafiestas" era un sustantivo que se quedaba corto para referirse al niño si lo comparamos con lo que pensaron las decenas de hombres que frecuentaban el lugar en aquel instante y escucharon la llamada de atención de la desconsolada y sensual Rangiku.

En menos de lo que tardan Iba e Ikkaku en consumir una cantimplora de sake, se amontonaron un puñado de hombres entorno a la mujer que quería jugar y no tenía con quién. Abrumada por el violento gentío que había reunido a una velocidad sorprendente, la chica se vio obligada a hacer una criba para librarse de aquellos pretendientes poco a poco.

- Veamos… El que encuentre… un enano de jardín… de ojos verdes… y pelo canoso… en menos de dos horas… Me acompañará el resto del día – fue describiendo sobre la marcha un objeto inverosímil dado el entorno en que se hallaban.

- ¡LO TENGO! – gritó victorioso un rudo turista con acento centroeuropeo - ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Yo he ganado!

El hombre que se erigía como el ganador del juego llevaba en volandas exactamente lo que la mujer retrató con detalles tan escuetos ante la sorpresa de todos los asistentes. Sin embargo, cuando el veraneante alcanzó la posición que ésta ocupaba en el centro del remolino, algo le pinchó en la conciencia. Lo que portaba con tan poco esfuerzo era su Capitán:

- ¡Qué suerte, ¿eh? Y lleva unas cubiertas protectoras para no romperse – decía el hombre cuyo bronceado se parecía bastante al de las gambas a la plancha.

- ¡MATSUMOTO! – gritó el menudo encolerizado.

- ¿Señor? – atendió nerviosa por el castigo que le caería.

- ¡Déjese de absurdos jueguecitos y quíteme todo esto, que no puedo ni moverme!

- Con lo mono que va…

No pudo ni terminar de hablar porque la mirada asesina que arrojó el chiquillo, el ceño más fruncido de lo habitual, y una vena en la sien al borde del estallido no dejaban lugar a dudas: aquello había sido la gota que colmó el poco profundo vaso que sostiene la paciencia de Shirou.

Mientras Rangiku liberaba a su capitán de las envueltas que, con tanto cariño, le había colocado Hinamori, Ise ya estaba harta de caminar con su jefe a cuestas. Y es que, allá donde mirase, no había más que bares, chiringuitos y demás locales de perversión que agravarían la condición dicharachera de Kyoraku.

- Nanao-chan…- susurró Shunsui sentado en el suelo y con los hombros encogidos puesto que la joven aún lo tenía jalado del cuello de la camisa.

- ¡Cállese! – espetó la rígida Ise.

- Esto es un sitio para divertirse. Relájese, teniente…

Pero la Teniente era muy cabezona, extraordinariamente terca, y rendirse sería lo último que haría ese día. Continuó barriendo el terreno con la mirada apoyada en sus cristales graduados de oficinista. La desesperación y el cansancio, junto con el húmedo calor de la playa, comenzaron a hacer mella en la tenaz shinigami.

La desilusión la abordaba, comenzaba a hacer aguas el barco de su entereza. En el momento límite sonó un particular "ding ding ding" en su cabeza, como si hubiera dado con la combinación ganadora de la tragaperras. Sus problemas parecían desvanecerse a medida que se aproximaba a una terraza. Sí, era un bar, pero al menos Shunsui tendría compañía que controlaría su fogosa personalidad con una austera conversación.

Ukitake Taichou, Komamura Taichou – suspiró aliviada Nanao al llegar a su mesa alojada bajo una enorme sombrilla con un nivel de opacidad más que suficiente para que el estado de salud del deteriorado Capitán no empeorase.

- ¡Teniente! – saludó Jyuushirou efusivamente. No era de extrañar la alegría que manaba el canoso capitán puesto que, como si fuera su sombra, el oficial Sentarou no abandonaba a su señor, así lo mataran – ¿Qué tal va todo?

- Precisamente venía a dejar "esto" – habló seria haciendo hincapié en el objeto que sacó entonces de su espalda.

- Kyoraku, ¿ya has hecho alguna de las tuyas? – preguntó su viejo amigo con una amplia sonrisa.

Tras hacer la entrega del paquete, Nanao se esfumó del bar con la confianza de que dejaba a su Capitán en buenas manos…o no tan buenas, quizás. Se preocupó mientras caminaba de vuelta a la arena, ya que Iba e Ikkaku se hallaban sospechosamente cerca de Shunsui. Sin embargo, pronto desechó la idea: el 7 y el 11 estaban anclados en la barra del bar observando, como un niño delante del escaparate de una juguetería, los distintos y variados surtidores de alcohol que disponía el local, sin contar con las innumerables botellas de licores que ocupaban las paredes. Mientras esos dos no se separasen de allí, Shunsui estaría a buen recaudo.

- Ahhh… La juventud ya no es lo que era – exhaló Shunsui reprochando la actitud de su teniente cuando tomaba asiento junto al trío que ya ocupaba la mesa.

- No. Ya no sienten respeto por nada, ni por los adultos – repuso Saijin con voz grave pues se sentía especialmente observado por los demás clientes de la terraza.

- Señor, disculpe…

Komamura se giró hacia su derecha bajando la mirada para atender tan particular llamada. Entre el capitán Ukitake y él había un par de niños, con los ojos como platos, deseosos de emitir una pregunta que rumiaban desde hacía un rato y que no se atrevían del todo a pronunciar.

- Señor…- se aventuró uno - ¿Qué le pasa en la piel?

- Sí, ¿por qué tiene tanto pelo? – concretó el otro.

- Y así hasta ocho – informó el capitán de la 7ª a su vecino divisional, Shunsui, dando de lado a los críos y apoyando así la teoría que había planteado.

Kyoraku reía a carcajada limpia por la discreción de los infantes humanos al tiempo que el siempre amable y servicial Ukitake les explicaba que su amigo padecía un raro síndrome hormonal caracterizado principalmente por la gran cantidad de vello corporal: hipertricosis. Naturalmente era una excusa pactada anteriormente con Mayuri previendo con acierto la insaciable curiosidad humana.

- Habría sido más fácil decir que eras el perro de alguien…De tu teniente, por ejemplo – pensó en voz alta Shunsui mientras sorbía una deliciosa caipirinha.

- No soy un perro – rezongó con orgullo Komamura.

- En tal caso, ¿cómo justificarías su enorme tamaño? – se interesó en esa posibilidad Jyuushirou.

- Si será por razas de perros…- continuó el seductor por excelencia, que ya le estaba echando los ojos encima a la camarera que retiraba los vasos de la mesa adyacente, despreciando lo que dijo su compañero.

- ¡Que no soy un perro!

- Lobo, zorro, coyote… como si eres un perrito de las praderas. El problema sigue siendo el mismo, inepto animal – refunfuñó Mayuri que pareció despertar del letargo que lo mantenía fuera de juego hasta entonces – Hacedme caso: mi excusa es infalible.

- ¿Y su máscara? – señaló el primer crío con el dedo a la cara del excéntrico capitán científico.

Para aquella cuestión no tenían respuesta preparada de antemano, por lo que los presentes se miraron unos a otros intimidados por cómo reaccionaría el sujeto al que iba dirigida la pregunta. Tapándose como podían las sonrisas, reprimiendo las carcajadas, los capitanes esperaron con ansias a que Kurotsuchi articulara palabra sobre el asunto, si bien el pequeño no sabía que se había metido en un bancal del que saldría muy mal parado.

Diminuto híbrido genético, si se te ocurre alguna manera mejor de incrementar la eficiencia de mis sentidos, muérete. Cuando llegues al Rukongai, y si la mísera cantidad de reiatsu que destilará el moco ectoplásmico en que te conviertas te permite cruzar la barrera, entras en el Seiretei y me lo comunicas. Pero, por el momento y puesto que tu reducido intelecto no comprenderá ni la mitad de lo que me has hecho decirte tirando mi valiosísimo tiempo al garete, puedes ir hacia el gordo de tu progenitor, que no para de engullir aperitivos como si no hubiera comido en un quinquenio, y le dices que deje de tragar y que te enseñe algo de educación. Aunque dudo que esa morsa conozca el modo de dirigirse debidamente a mi persona.

El humor de este hombre no se suaviza ni aunque pongan a su servicio a un ejército de esclavos abanicándole con hojas de palmera durante todo el día y sirviéndole todos los cócteles que le apetecieran (posiblemente esta descripción se ajusta más al sueño que intentaba cumplir Shunsui desde tiempos inmemoriales y que era atropellado una y otra vez por su conciencia. No, por su teniente).

Mayuri conservaba su carácter férreo e hiriente, el mismo que exhibe con tanta soltura en su laboratorio puesto que considera que no hay mundo que valga la pena conocer fuera del espacio que encierran las cuatro sucias paredes de su lugar de trabajo. Ya sea en el parador más hermoso de la tierra o en la punta de un pararrayos, Kurotsuchi siempre se encuentra estudiando algo que ocupa toda su atención y esta ocasión, por supuesto, no es una excepción.

- ¡Nemu! ¡Nemu! – ignoró al niño que dejó llorando desde que se refirió a él como "diminuto híbrido genético" y reclamó a su hija - ¡Ven aquí, que no me apetece gritar como un vulgar humano!

La obediente y silenciosa hija no respondió a su progenitor al encontrarse ya a pocos metros de éste. Dejó con cuidado el cubilete de plástico cargado hasta el borde con conchas, cangrejos ermitaños y otras especies marinas, y se dispuso a escuchar con discreción las nuevas órdenes del dictatorial padre.

- No sé ni para qué te he traído aquí, pero en fin… habrá que entretenerte con algo. – hablaba displicente Mayuri – Anda y búscame una especie de alga roja que crece a los bordes del arrecife.

- Pero, Capitán, en esta costa no hay arrecifes – osó la joven a contradecirle.

- Pues entonces ve a un sitio donde los haya – dio por finalizada la discusión.

- Sí, señor – acató la robótica mujer.

- Hay que decírselo todo…- bufó el excéntrico capitán.

Al pasar la joven conformista por la salida cercana a la barra dispensadora de todo tipo de entrantes y bebidas, escuchó discutir abiertamente a Tetsuzaemon y Madarame. Pero no les hizo el menor caso ya que tenía que invertir todo el tiempo de que dispusiera en buscar el dichoso arrecife y las disputas que tenían éstos dos, con alcohol de por medio, eran tan frecuentes que se convirtieron en habituales. Normalmente, en el Seiretei no tenían ningún problema de elección ya que lo corriente es que se consuma sake como si fuera agua. Pero ahora se les presentaba una dura cuestión existencial:

- ¿Por qué empezamos? ¿Cervezas, cócteles, cubatas, vinos…? – dijo Iba frotándose las manos y preparando el galillo para la etílica ingesta.

- Bien, veamos…- escudriñó rápidamente la barra Ikkaku - ¡Cerveza!

- ¿Qué tipo de cerveza? – se interesó el barman que los atendía.

- ¿Es que hay tipos de cerveza? – preguntó alucinado Ikkaku. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no venía al mundo mortal más que por motivos estrictamente profesionales y desconocía los avances que había sufrido la industria del alcohol.

Por supuesto, señor. Las tenemos negras, rojas, rubias, 100% malta; las hay de importación: alemanas, inglesas, irlandesas, mejicanas, australianas; aromatizadas con manzana, con limón, con gaseosa; de barril, tercios, quintos, pintas; sin alcohol, lights…- fue enumerando el dependiente con el pesar de haberlo repetido unas cincuenta mil veces a lo largo del periodo estival.

- Mmm… ¿y qué tal un vino? – cambió de idea Iba tal era la angustia que le producía tener que elegir tan rápido entre tanta oferta.

- Pues de vinos tenemos tintos, rosados, blancos, dulces, espumados… Albariño, Rioja, Rivera del Duero, Jumilla, De Toro, Rueda, Jerez,…

La cansina voz del camarero no se escuchaba en medio del mar que era donde estaban los dos 11 que se dejaron guiar por la defectuosa brújula pelirrosa. Encaprichada en ver el final del océano, se apropió con malas artes del gorro de almirante que lucía el dueño del negocio de los patinetes marinos y se colocó en la parte delantera del vehículo como las sirenas que gobernaban las naos de los conquistadores transoceánicos. Controlando el navío como le venía en gana, hacía bastante tiempo que perdieron de vista la línea de la costa, cosa que les recomendó encarecidamente el dependiente que los atendió.

- Teniente, ¿podemos volver ya? – rogó con lástima Yumichika al ver el feo tono que estaba adoptando su querida piel.

- No hasta que veamos el final – atajó con seriedad.

- Yachiru, que esto no es una bañera – dijo Zaraki que no era ni la sombra de lo que es en buenas condiciones, el sol lo estaba matando lentamente y la pequeña no tenía piedad cuando se trataba de sus ansias de conocimiento.

- Y ya ha pasado el tiempo de alquiler – añadió el moreno.

- ¡Sí, eso es! ¿Y si quitáramos el tapón y lo vaciáramos? – pensó en voz alta con una mano en el mentón, pasando olímpicamente de lo que decían sus acompañantes – Pavito-kun, llévanos al tapón del mar.

- ¿Y dónde queda eso? – interrogó ingenuo el Oficial ya que el sol comenzaba a afectarle más allá de la piel que tanto le preocupaba.

- Pues…- quedó pensativa mientras giraba sobre sí misma buscando una salida, pero solo encontró agua y más agua. No obstante, extendió su bracito y lo dirigió hacia un punto aleatorio - ¡Por allí!

- ¿Está segura, Teniente?

- No oigo pedalear…- amenazó con voz cantarina.

Entonces, el capitán emitió un único gruñido, como la bestia que es incapaz de articular palabra alguna y se comunica con el rudo idioma de la naturaleza. Aquel bufido tenía un claro significado: "No le discutas". De modo que, exhausto por la distancia que ya habían recorrido, suspiró para sí mismo y comenzó a mover las piernas como llevaba haciendo toda la mañana desde que Zaraki lo secuestrara. Nadie sabía a dónde se dirigían, pero ninguno se atrevía a chistarle a la pequeña. Así que, aceptaron con resignación la aventura en que se habían embarcado sin querer y continuaron hacia un rumbo desconocido.

Lejos de allí, precisamente en la orilla, se encontraba un Toushirou mucho más ligero y ágil desde que su loca teniente le ayudó a quitarse la parafernalia que le puso Hinamori para protegerlo. Sentía un bochorno insoportable, pero tenía ante sí el refrescante mar. Decidido a mitigar los efectos del abrasador sol, se encaminó hacia el interior pero una voz con un fingido tono amigable lo detuvo en seco:

- Pequeño, deberías ponerte un flotador para entrar.

Se giró sobre sus pasos con la expresión de pocos amigos que todos en el Seiretei conocen pero que allí es nueva, y miró al muchacho con bañador reglamentario y cargado de un extraño objeto rojo. Se trataba del vigilante de la playa que cuidaba de esa área costera. Como pronosticó la teniente Momo, lo habían confundido con un indefenso niño que no sabe ni flotar. Pero la mirada que el menudo Capitán esgrimió fulminó por completo al joven que pareció recapacitar en su discurso:

- O…bueno…p-puedes bañarte con la compañía de un adulto si no dispones de flotador – repuso con nerviosismo.

Para no caer en el conflicto y, como parecía querer el Comandante General al enviarlos a una playa humana para fomentar la perfecta convivencia con los vivos, buscó a su alrededor alguien de su círculo cercano que estuviera dispuesto a asistirlo en el remojón que tanto ansiaba.

Sin embargo, su búsqueda resultó ser menos fructífera de lo esperado. A un lado se encontraban las tenientes que habían salido poco antes: tumbadas en sus toallas, acababan de darse la vuelta para dorarse por ambos lados como las croquetas. En el paseo que bordeaba la costa, soporte del bar, se hallaban sus compañeros capitanes pero estaban muy lejos y podía convertirse en una molestia. A lo lejos podía adivinar las figuras atléticas de Renji y Kira que corrían todavía en ayuda de su amigo Hisagi, presa del teniente Marechiyo. Se le estaban acabando las posibilidades cuando recayó en el Capitán Kuchiki.

- Capitán – tosió a su lado para dar a conocer su presencia – No suelo pedirle nada, pero si fuera usted tan amable de acompañarme a darme un baño…

- Creí que era suficientemente mayor como para bañarse solo – contestó sin apartar la vista de su libro.

- Y así es, pero aquí no soy más que un niño y no se me permite bañarme sin sistemas de seguridad o a solas. De manera que…

- ¿Y qué opina su Teniente de ello? – continuó poniendo trabas Byakuya.

- No me conviene que piense que me es imprescindible – confesó apartando la vista.

- Me vendrá bien un chapuzón – accedió el dirigente de la 6ª con una sonrisa cuando escuchó lo que quería oír del menudo capitán.

Resguardó la novela de la arena, se levantó y estiró los músculos rápidamente con cortos pero efectivos movimientos. Fue entonces cuando Hitsugaya vio la marca en el pecho de su compañero, pues antes la ocultaba magistralmente con el volumen que leía con avidez.

- Vaya… ¿una mancha de nacimiento? – soltó con sorna Shirou.

La incompetencia de un teniente. Creo que entiende algo del tema, ¿verdad? – respondió con elegancia y complicidad pues ambos tenían subordinados un tanto… "especiales".

Se introdujeron lentamente en el manantial cuya temperatura difería bastante de la ambiental. Con pasos dubitativos, levantando los brazos para retrasar el contacto de éstos con el frío elemento acuoso, ambos capitanes parecían dos veraneantes más. Se vigilaban el uno al otro con miradas de soslayo para que ninguno se adelantara y mojara al compañero con la desagradable sensación que produce el frescor repentino. Conforme avanzaban, el capitán de ojos esmeraldas parecía sentir cómo destilaba una pequeña humareda al sentir la aliviante frescura.

Pero algo falló en su suave avance porque, cuando el agua le llegaba por las rodillas al noble y por los muslos al portento de la 10ª, les sobrevino de repente una oleada de agua agitada que los mojó completamente. Con el envión de agua, la cuidada melena de Kuchiki pasó a adornarse con un puñado de algas parduscas y verdosas que el continuo ir y venir de las olas habían depositado en la orilla; por su parte, el rebelde cabello canoso de Shirou tenía enganchado un diminuto cangrejo, pobre alimaña que se vio envuelta en la trifulca.

Mientras el pequeño capitán pensaba en lo que había ocurrido, en la procedencia de esa ola en un mar tan sumamente calmado, su acompañante no dudó ni un solo momento de la autoría de semejante sorpresa acuática. Con esfuerzo, pues el choque térmico que recorría su cuerpo hacía temblar hasta las cuerdas vocales, reunió el temple necesario para mantener impasible su carácter. A pesar de su intento, aquel hombre lo superaba con creces y se dejó llevar por la furia:

- ¡ABARAI!

- ¡No he sido yo! – negó el pelirrojo que pasaba entonces por delante de sus recias narices.

- ¡Lo siento! – gritó el verdadero autor que distaba ya varios metros de ellos.


	3. Chapter 3

- **Summertime** 3ª PARTE –

Fue Hisagi el que se disculpó desde la distancia ya que no podía permitirse ni un solo descanso en su huída del salvaje Oomaeda. ¿Quién le iba a decir que aquel mastodonte resistiría su ritmo durante tanto tiempo? Mientras pensaba en la doctrina que practicaba la capitana Fong con sus subordinados para mantenerlos en tan buena forma física a pesar de las apariencias, el chico 69 esfintó como pudo entre Kuchiki e Hitsugaya y, al pasar Marechiyo por delante de ambos, su paso se hizo resbaladizo por el fangoso firme y cayó atropelladamente al suelo levantando la columna de agua.

Con un gesto poco discreto, Hitsugaya observó con detenimiento la fachada tan desastrosa que presentaba el capitán a su lado; el jefe de escuadrón con más estilo que paseaba por el Seiretei ahora parecía una maceta mustia por el descuido de su propietario. La estropeada imagen que tenía era digna de ser capturada con una fotografía y utilizarla como chantaje en un futuro. Pero, desgraciadamente, no tenía ninguna máquina a su alcance, así que se quedó con las ganas mientras reprimía una carcajada por la situación.

- Kuchiki…Aquí tienes una cosa…- decía Hitsugaya al tiempo que se señalaba una parte de la cabeza.

- Y tú…aquí…- reseñó entonces Kuchiki la posición del cangrejillo.

- ¿Dónde? ¿Aq…? ¡AY!

- Sí, justo ahí. – asintió Kuchiki sin molestarse en ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción por la treta.

Pareció que las fuerzas cósmicas que giran entorno al mundo y el universo, el karma, hacían justicia por las malas ideas que circulaban por la mente del menudo capitán cuando el animalillo se defendió con un pellizco de pinzas. Al dolorido chillido acudió presta y en actitud maternal Hinamori, seguida de la despistada Rangiku, las dos mujeres que estaban al quite siempre con Hitsugaya y a las que éste temía como a un nublado en día de fiesta. Mientras la rubia lo volteaba con bruscos giros buscando la herida profusa que produjo semejante grito, la morena lo tranquilizaba con dulces palabras:

- Sana, sana, culito de rana. ¡Unohana Taichou! Si no se cura hoy… - cambiaba continuamente de registro en su voz según se tratara de avisar a la dirigente especializada en la salud o calmar al pequeño -…se curará mañana. ¡Capitana!

Cuando Retsu alcanzó a su compañero en funciones, Rangiku dejó de marearlo con tantos giros y pasó a examinar la lesión. La impasible sonrisa de la Capitana, la que siempre llevaba en su rostro, la que parecía desprender una candidez extrema y manaba paz que favorecía la mejora de los enfermos, dejó paso a unas cejas enarqueadas en un gesto de escepticismo. Estaba realmente extrañada por la desmesurada reacción del Capitán al ver el pulgar ligeramente hinchado e inflamado por el pellizco.

- Capitán…- estudió el rostro infantil de su camarada, de nuevo con su tez adornada por la sonrisa de siempre – Debería medir sus respuestas dolorosas.

- Es…Es que… Me pilló de sorpresa – contestó con morros fruncidos, aunque parte de la vergüenza que lo recorría ahora se lo debía a las mujeres que lo cuidaban en exceso. A veces pensaba que era el hijo que siempre desearon aquéllas dos y que nunca pudieron tener por motivos laborales.

De vuelta a la arena, capitana y tenientes se tumbaron en sus toallas para reforzar el bronceado en las horas en que el sol se mostraba más ardiente. Sin embargo, al apoyar sus posaderas en el suave tacto del tejido absorbente que usaban como lecho playero, sus pituitarias se vieron estimuladas por los aromas que planchas, brasas y otros utensilios de cocina producían en los cercanos restaurantes y bares. Era mediodía y el hambre acosaba sus estómagos como Oomaeda a Hisagi.

Sin discusión, se ataviaron con los vestiditos y pareos que habían vestido hasta que organizaron el asentamiento pro-bronceo, y abandonaron el lugar dejando las toallas para que nadie les quitara el sitio que habían encontrado con tanta suerte: próximo a la orilla para saciar la sed que padecerían sus tostadas pieles a lo largo de la jornada, lugar ansiado por todos los bañistas y por el que muchos madrugaban a horas intempestivas para apropiarse ilegalmente.

En su marcha hacia el chiringuito del paseo marítimo, a la que se sumaron los estirados de Shirou y Byakuya en mejores condiciones, Hisagi apenas pudo esquivarlos torpemente porque se encontraba cansado después de correr durante toda la mañana bajo el sol abrasador. Tras éste, Oomaeda que continuaba más fresco que una lechuga y, como cierre de la comitiva, Kira y Renji que olvidaron la razón por la que corrían tras el armario de dos puertas:

- ¡Eh, chicas! ¿A dónde vais? – preguntó Renji entre jadeos deteniendo la carrera sin sentido e interfiriendo en el recorrido de éstas.

- Es hora de comer, Renji-kun – contestó afable Momo.

- ¿Ya? – dijo en tono incrédulo el rubio con tupé pues el tiempo parecía que se le había pasado volando entre tantas carreras.

De forma improvisada se habían reunido los tres alumnos que, en tiempos académicos, quedaron bajo el mando del aventajado que todavía se encontraba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Dando círculos sobre las chicas, una fabulosa idea le cruzó la cabeza y se paró en seco:

- ¡Lo… tengo…!- dijo agotado.

Se tornó sobre sus pies para ver cara a cara al teniente del que escapaba. Consumido por la persecución y con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, se dispuso a hacerle una proposición que no podría rechazar. Cuando Marechiyo lo alcanzó, Shuuhei todavía no había recuperado el aliento por lo que alzó una mano pidiéndole que le concediera un respiro.

- ¡Te lo compensaré! Te compraré otro helado. ¿Qué te parece? – ofertó con resuello.

El pensativo Marechiyo se colocó la mano en el mentón mientras sopesaba seriamente sus posibilidades: propinarle una categórica paliza a Shuuhei que le enseñara, como la moraleja de una fábula, lo que significa meterse con él cuando está comiendo; o recuperar aquello que le habían arrebatado. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rechoncho rostro del teniente, claro signo de que aceptaba el ofrecimiento. Hisagi respiró tranquilo pensando que no tenía precio como negociador.

Toda la pandilla reanudó su marcha hacia el chiringuito mientras Shuuhei entablaba una conversación con Oomaeda sobre el sabor que prefería en su nuevo helado. Sin embargo, la sociable atmósfera que desprendía el grupo se cortó tajantemente:

Tomarás una ensalada ligerita con pollo a la plancha. Y olvídate de los refrescos: agua, que hace la vista clara – habló Soi Fong pasando por el lado de éstos desalentando a su Teniente a una velocidad pasmosa.

- P-pero, capitana…- balbució el grandullón colocándose a su altura.

- No hay más que hablar – zanjó la cuestión con la seriedad que la definía.

Entre carcajadas, intercambiando opiniones sobre lo que habían hecho hasta entonces, llegaron al restaurante que ya ocupaban los otros capitanes a los que no les iba mucho el rollo playero o, simplemente, se veían obligados a estar allí plantados por estrictas órdenes de su teniente. Cuando Shunsui vio el tropel femenino que entraba y tomaba asiento en sus proximidades se le abrieron los ojos de par en par, sin poder reprimir la gran alegría que le producía tener a tan buen elenco de compañeras en la profesión.

Se iba a levantar con el gesto jocoso con que le había dotado la media docena de caipirinhas que llevaba en lo alto, pero algo recio y fuerte se lo impidió. El brazo mandón de Nanao lo devolvió a su silla:

- Capitán, estoy dispuesta a compartir con usted la comida – habló formal Ise al tiempo que separaba la silla de la mesa junto a su señor y la ocupaba.

- Pero yo…las chicas…- pronunció Kyoraku con manifiestos coloretes en las mejillas.

- Señor, ¿es consciente del sacrificio que esto me supone? – repuso ya con cierta violencia en sus palabras.

Kyoraku enmudeció de golpe y quedó quieto en su puesto bajo la divertida mirada de su amigo Jyuushirou. Sin embargo, el capitán de la melena perla truncó el gesto al ver que se aproximaba la pequeña Kiyone con fuerzas renovadas.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra, capitán? ¿Bien? ¿Tiene mareos? ¿O fiebre? ¿Necesita algo? Iré enseguida si usted lo pide – dijo a una velocidad casi imposible de seguir.

Muy bien, estoy muy bien. Sentarou no se ha separado de mí ni un minuto – respondió Ukitake con la sonrisa quebrada cuando en realidad quería decir "Estaba bien hasta que te he visto aparecer. Y Sentarou apenas me deja respirar". No obstante, el buen capitán era consciente de que sus oficiales se desvivían por él y no quería importunarlos si se encargaban de su salud hasta en el único día de vacaciones que tendrían en mucho tiempo.

Aproximadamente un cuarto de hora después, consiguieron acomodarse todos en cuatro mesas unificadas emparejándose como más les gustaba a unos, y a otros por pura imposición. Pronto, varios camareros fueron atendiendo al mismo tiempo los innumerables platos que fueron pidiendo, la mayoría tapas que es lo que se estilaba en esa latitud del planeta: pinchitos de tortilla de patatas; pepitos de lomo; platitos con jamón serrano, queso semicurado y almendras; mojama y anchoas; calamares a la romana; patatas asadas con aceite y pimentón picante; mejillones y almejas al vapor; navajas y berberechos… Todo esto bien regado con cañas, algún que otro refresco gaseoso y agua. En fin, que se pertrecharon bien.

Cuando todos los platos ocuparon su sitio en la larga mesa, se tiraron como fieras hambrientas, salvo algún caso puntual que consumía hasta los pepitos con cuchillo y tenedor. Modales nobles aparte, todos comían y bebían armando un buen jolgorio a su alrededor. El pobre Oomaeda miraba con voracidad todo lo servido y con agrios ojos lo que le había pedido su capitana para seguir guardando la línea. A veces, entre el follón que tenían sobretodo los tenientes mucho más dicharacheros que sus superiores, aprovechaba y estiraba el brazo para agarrar lo primero que encontrara en su camino; pero su exploración se veía interrumpida en numerosas ocasiones por los movimientos, casi reflejos, de Soi Fong que golpeaba con sequedad la mano del necesitado teniente.

Llegó la ronda de los cafés seguida de una larga sobremesa que mantenía ocupados a los shinigamis compartiendo todo tipo de impresiones por el día playero y por cómo se les presentaba la tarde. Al acabar, las tenientes abandonaron posiciones en la mesa para retomar el sol por donde lo habían dejado; Unohana y Soi prefirieron quedarse en el bar con la tranquilidad que ofrecía cuando finalizaba el servicio de comidas hasta que llegara el turno de las cenas; además, así podrían descansar junto a los camaradas porque, aunque pareciera mentira, una actividad tan pasiva como tenderse al sol peleón resultaba más extenuante de lo que aparentaba.

Por su parte, Oomaeda salía del chiringuito con aire triunfal pues la abejita le dio algo de cuerda para hacer cuanto quisiese en lo que quedaba de día, y no dudaba sobre lo que haría entonces: ingerir el helado más grande que pudiese comprar. Byakuya retornaba a la lectura que había abandonado desde el accidentado baño. Kira se interesó por Iba e Ikkaku que permanecían atados a la barra pero extrañamente sobrios, y es que aún no habían sido capaces de elegir el trago que inauguraría el maratón etílico que estaban dispuestos a recorrer. Y un, anormalmente, acelerado Hisagi increpaba con golpecitos nerviosos al pelirrojo Renji:

- ¿Hace un partidito a las palas? ¿Eh, eh? O un fútbol, o alquilamos motos acuáticas, o bicis y nos recorremos toda la playa… O, ¡ya sé! Hacemos combates subidos a hombros…

El pelirrojo perdió la mirada en el horizonte al tiempo que la voz de su amigo se alejaba poco a poco de su cabeza hasta quedar en un débil susurro. Entonces se reprodujo en su mente algo así como una película; como los viejos cortometrajes en blanco y negro, fue visualizando fotograma a fotograma lo que ocurriría si accedía a alguna de las proposiciones del teniente que, en ese momento, seguía zarandeándolo a la espera de alguna respuesta por su parte.

- ¿Qué tal un torneo de petanca? – continuaba pensativo el teniente inquieto.

Sin embargo, la cabeza del 6 imaginaba todas las proposiciones de su amigo con finales que, sospechosamente, siempre incluían al capitán Kuchiki como principal víctima, como si tuviera afinidad por los problemas y los atrajera hacia sí al igual que los imanes con las superficies metálicas. Como colofón de las ensoñaciones, el posterior discurso de Byakuya, con la labia glacial que lo caracteriza, echándole la bronca al pelirrojo que cargaba con las culpas pues ya tenía costumbre.

No, Renji no estaba dispuesto a pasar otro momento bochornoso con su superior por culpa de los amigansos, los auténticos culpables. No solo no estaba dispuesto sino que, cuanto menos contacto tuviera con aquel hombre, mejor para su salud física y mental, que tanta ansia de superación no podía hacerle bien a nadie. Además, tan solo el aire arrogante con que se menea Byakuya por el Cuartel es algo que exaspera a Abarai sobremanera, como para soportar su aristocrático orgullo también en el único día de vacaciones que tendría en… en mucho tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando le devolvió la mirada al 9 buscando un motivo por el cambio de conducta del chico entre los meneos que le propinaba sin descanso cuyo objetivo era instarle a que le hiciera caso. Hisagi articulaba labios y mandíbulas, hablando con marcados gestos y movimientos de manos, pero Renji no escuchaba nada. Estaba encerrado en su caparazón pensando hasta que, entre tantas sacudidas, pareció dar con la clave de la cuestión.

Shuuhei no podía ser más que un chico hiperactivo, algo así como la pequeña Kusajishi. Es más, Yachiru, autoproclamada como la bautizadora del Seiretei con motes, se refería al 9 como "el azucarado". Puede que, en tiempos de Tousen y a pesar de su ceguera, éste llevara un control más rígido de la ingesta de dulces y, desde su partida, la dosis de carbohidratos se había disparado; o puede que hubiese usado los sabrosos postres como medio para levantar cabeza de la depresión que el abandono de su capitán le produjo; o puede que necesitase de veras alguna mujer que lo desfogase…Quién sabe, el caso es que tenía las pilas más recargadas de lo normal y puede que aquel manojo de nervios fuera más insoportable que el estirado de Byakuya en su pomposidad.

- ¿Voy a por las palas? ¡Voy a por las palas! – dijo Shuuhei completamente decidido corriendo hacia uno de los bolsos de las chicas del que asomaba los mangos de las raquetas.

- ¡Je! Te vas a enterar de lo que vale un peine – espetó Renji rindiéndose a la propuesta de su compañero.

- Pues creo que dentro de poco dejarás de saberlo – sentenció Hisagi tendiéndole una pala a su contrincante.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – enarcó una ceja mientras agarraba la raqueta de madera.

- ¡Mírate! Tienes unas entradas que parecen túneles de metro.

- ¿¡Pero qué dices, degenerado!

- Yo que tú iba ahorrando para continuar el tatuaje y tapar lo de ahí arriba – concretó Hisagi llevándose una mano a la coronilla para indicar la futura zona de calvicie.

- ¡Vamos, vamos, chicos! Seguro que no se refería a eso, ¿a que no? – rompió una lanza Kira a favor del salido.

Ambos contendientes miraron al teniente de la 3ª división simultáneamente, incriminando al inocentón sus oportunas palabras. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Renji devolvió sus ojos al pervertido que no hacía más que meterse con él y se abalanzó contra éste adelantando los puños decidido a darle una buena tunda que lo obligara a tragarse sus palabras; pero se interpuso de inmediato el enclenque Izuru formando un extraño sándwich shinigami.

- ¡Quita de en medio, rubio de bote! – gritó Renji.

- ¡Eso, eso! ¡Que pareces un punkarra con esa cresta! – increpó Shuuhei.

- ¡Pero si yo soy rubio de toda la vida! ¡Y el que tiene fama de punkarra eres tú! – se defendió como pudo de las puyas verbales que lanzaban aquellos dos entre empujones y enviones por evadir el bulto que los importunaban y alcanzar al otro con algún puñetazo o patada que recibía el obstáculo rubio.

En ese momento, Hinamori estaba siendo testigo de tan lamentable espectáculo. Con los puños en la mandíbula, con gesto entre lloroso y horrorizado por la pelea, parte en broma y parte en serio, tomó aire con firmeza y acudió al único hombre que podría poner fin a aquella locura.

- Capitán Kuchiki, Renji-kun está agrediendo a dos compañeros – dijo alarmada.

El altanero shinigami levantó levemente la mirada de su libro, lo suficiente para que la joven solo pudiera observar sus azabaches ojos por encima de las hojas. Con la mueca seria e impasible que luce su terso rostro, cerró el libro. La pequeña teniente, viendo que al fin alguien intercedería en el combate, se hizo a un lado para dejar paso al autoritario capitán. Pero sus ánimos fueron a pique cuando vio que el hombre posó con cuidado la novela sobre una toalla junto a su asiento, reclinaba el respaldo de éste y se tumbaba con parsimonia, dispuesto a tomar los pocos rayos que el decadente sol ofrecía.

- ¿Capitán Kuchiki? S-su teniente…- replicó nuevamente Momo mientras señalaba nerviosa el lugar de la agresión.

- Por mí como si se mata. – eso fue toda contestación que la morena obtuvo por su parte.

- ¡Shirou-chan! – acudió entonces al otro capitán que descansaba poco más allá de Byakuya.

- ¿-Chan? – cuestionó divertido el moreno que no se levantó para articular la curiosa pregunta.

- Hinamori, te tengo dicho que no me llames así cuando esté con otros compañeros de rango – se quejó rechinando los dientes, y continuó hablando con normalidad – Además, mientras Matsumoto no se inmiscuya…

- ¡Tengo una idea! – se levantó Rangiku golpeando levemente un puño sobre la otra palma, como un genio que encuentra la respuesta a la incógnita que ocupaba su estudio.

Había ocurrido lo que Hitsugaya temía, antes incluso de que pudiera terminar de hablar con su amiga de la infancia. De modo que dejó caer la cabeza derrotado y con la frente cubierta por un incómodo sudor frío que la recorría siempre que Rangiku tenía una idea. El mundo debía prepararse porque cuando aquella cabecita rubia pensaba en alguna cosa solía ser algo desorbitado, descabellado, temible…o, incluso, las tres a la vez.

- ¿Qué has pensado Matsumoto? – se interesó la asustadiza Hinamori.

- Un partido de volleyball – resolvió con el índice alzado.

Toushirou suspiró con hastío por las locas ocurrencias de su teniente. Pero lo que parecía la tontería enésima en la carrera de la rubia, detuvo ipso facto al sándwich compuesto por los tres tenientes: Renji, agarrado por la coleta con el largo brazo de Hisagi; Kira, apenas podía respirar ya que una mano de Abarai le tapaba toda la cara y una pierna del moreno abrazaba las suyas; y Hisagi tenía el cuello en una posición anti-anatómica gracias a la otra mano de Renji, situando así su cabeza en el lugar perfecto para cumplir el dicho de "tener ojos en la nuca".

- Chicos contra Chicas – concretó Rangiku.

Sus sospechabas se confirmaron al instante y sus mentes se dejaron llevar por los derroteros más oscuros, fantaseando lo que no está en los escritos. Lo que los chicos imaginaban era algo bastante más distante de lo que se avecinaba como una batalla en la interminable guerra de los sexos que se extendía más allá de la vida, traspasando los umbrales y asentándose también en el mundo espiritual.

Como pudieron, pues la complicada postura que mantenían no lo facilitaba, los tres tenientes se miraron unos a otros firmando una tregua hasta la próxima ocasión en que pudieran engancharse y darle el fin que se merecía aquel encontronazo. Poco a poco, se fueron soltando y desenredaron las piernas con esfuerzo, quedando finalmente separados. Renji se cruzó de brazos con mueca de autosuficiencia y tomó la palabra:

- Por favor, Matsumoto, os ganaríamos con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? – repuso en igual plan chulesco cruzándose de brazos como el pelirrojo – Reúne un equipo y en 10 minutos nos vemos en la red que hay más allá.

- Hecho – concluyó Abarai tras lo cual se giró hacia sus compañeros, muy seguro de sí mismo, y susurró – Esto va a ser pan comido.


	4. Chapter 4

- **Summertime** 4ª PARTE –

Transcurridos cinco minutos, los chicos continuaban siendo solo tres para el partido, mientras que la teniente de la 10ª consiguió convencer a Koetatsu, Hinamori, Nanao y la oficial Kiyone. Al equipo femenino tan solo le faltaba una integrante para constituir un auténtico grupo de volleyball y, según las normas del mismo, si hay incomparecencia del equipo rival, la victoria se le adjudica al que haya formado un equipo completo.

De modo que la avispada Matsumoto, se aproximó al chiringuito donde permanecía el resto del contingente shinigami. Allí pidió con amabilidad la ayuda de alguna de las presentes, a saber Unohana y Soi Fong. La médico no estaba hecha para las competiciones deportivas, pero la abejita accedió con una condición: que su teniente también jugara el partido. Ese término del trato les hacía un flaco favor a las chicas, pues los chicos ahora sumarían cuatro miembros y uno de ellos era una torre casi infranqueable y más ágil de lo que aparentaba. Este fichaje fortuito les dio ánimos a los tenientes para buscar más compañeros que se prestaran al juego:

- Shunsui Taichou, ¿no se anima? – guiñó pícaro Hisagi.

- ¡Ya juego yo en representación de la 8ª! – gritó Nanao desde la red, planchando de lleno la única posibilidad de diversión que tendría Kyoraku en lo que quedaba de día.

- Chicos, yo jugaría pero mis cuidadores me lo tienen totalmente prohibido – dijo lastimero Ukitake.

- Señor, ¿desea que juegue por usted? – se ofreció el comedido Sentarou.

- Si pudieras hacerme ese favor, me sentiría tan orgulloso…- entonó con exagerada pena para quitarse de encima a su oficial. Cuando el sirviente bajó del paseo y se encaminó hacia donde tendría lugar el desafío deportivo, repuso con su tono normal – Mayuri, ¿por qué no les echa una mano?

- ¿Y sudar haciendo el imbécil con el vulgo? Estará usted de broma, Capitán. Además, debo estar pendiente por si regresa la inútil de mi teniente con vida o si, por el contrario, me tocará ir a recogerla – largó sin miramientos el científico.

Desde luego, era mejor mantenerse al margen del sádico Kurotsuchi. A saber qué extraños experimentos podía hacer con ellos sobre la marcha del encuentro. Por otra parte, entre unas cosas y otras, los chicos ya contaban con cinco miembros con el añadido de que Sentarou manifestaba un profundo sentimiento de competición con su compañera de división, Kiyone.

Llegado el momento, y ante la desesperación de que las tenientes estaban a punto de hacerse con la victoria sin siquiera disputarla por una estúpida norma del juego, Renji se vio tentado de ofrecerle el puesto a Komamura Taichou, otro gran hombre que supondría una muralla difícil de traspasar por algún balón. Pero cuando la boca del pelirrojo estaba a punto de enunciar las palabras claves, un tirón del bañador lo trajo a la realidad:

- Ya tenemos equipo – comunicó Hisagi.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Quién?

- Míralo por ti mismo – le aconsejó su amigo, pues si le decía él los otros integrantes se llevaría un par de gritos por parte del pelirrojo.

Acatando la recomendación de Shuuhei, Abarai dirigió sus castaños ojos hacia el lugar del encuentro. Lo que vio allí no le gustó en absoluto ya que las nuevas figuras, pues antes no estaban en el campo, se correspondían claramente con Hitsugaya y su propio Capitán.

- No, ni hablar – se negó rápidamente el pelirrojo.

- Pero si nos sobran jugadores... – añadió Kira.

- ¿Acaso cuentas como jugador al Capitán Hitsugaya? – preguntó mordaz Hisagi mientras se encaminaba a la red.

- ¿Te imaginas que, en el servicio que le toque sacar al capitán, tiene justo delante a Oomaeda? ¡No llegaría a la red ni en toda la eternidad! – rió Izuru.

- Kira, ¿cómo te atreves a burlarte de un capitán? – inquirió serio el chico del tatuaje en la mejilla.

- Tú también lo has hecho.

- Sí, pero no ha sonado igual.

- ¿Queréis callaros de una vez? Estoy intentando pensar en una excusa para echar a Byakuya – soltó Renji.

En el corto trayecto que hay entre el chiringuito y el arenoso campo de juego, el pelirrojo apremiaba su cabeza con repetidos golpes secos en la frente, por si la acción violenta amenazase a las neuronas y las obligase a trabajar duro creando el pretexto que buscaba; mientras los otros continuaban discutiendo sobre la falta de discreción que había demostrado el modosito rubio.

No obstante, ni los golpes ni la inspiración divina de última hora fueron suficientes para encontrar una evasiva coherente que dejara fuera de juego a su superior. De modo que, justamente cuando llegaron al lugar, Renji espiró con derrotismo concienciándose ahora para jugar junto a su señor y no sentir grima por su desquiciante perfección.

- ¡Un momento! – levantó la voz Koetatsu – Os sobra un jugador.

- No, no sobra. ¡Mi capitán hará de recogepelotas! – gritó ilusionada Rangiku al tiempo que se lanzaba en un abrazo a su menudo taichou.

De repente se hizo el silencio en el área mientras se miraban unos a otros con ojos entornados. Buscaban un alma caritativa que pudiera explicarle a la alocada mujer dónde estaba la pega de su sugerencia. No hizo falta más, pues el malhumorado capitán, atorado nuevamente entre los enormes pechos de su teniente, tomó la palabra:

- Matsumoto,…

- ¿Sí? – parpadeó inocentemente.

- Esto no es tenis.

- ¿Y?

- Que el volleyball no necesita recogepelotas.

- Ah…- dijo pausada – Entonces sí que tenéis un problema.

- Por eso lo mencionó la teniente Koetatsu – concretó lentamente Hitsugaya, no fuera que la mujer se perdiera si hablaba a mucha velocidad.

- Y necesitamos un árbitro – indicó el ducho Byakuya.

- ¡Hitsugaya Taichou! – gritó otra vez Rangiku.

- No me parece justo – espetó la inquisitiva Soi Fong – Está demasiado… implicado. – escudriñó la menuda figura del capitán hasta que dio con la palabra que buscaba haciendo una clara alusión a la especial relación que mantiene éste con su pizpireta teniente, lo que sería un inconveniente en el arbitraje por su falta de imparcialidad.

- Puedo serlo yo.

El Capitán Ukitake se aproximó a la discusión que tenían los shinigamis, ofreciendo su buen hacer y amabilidad, al tiempo que se trasladaban los capitanes restantes junto a él. Pero, en menos de un parpadeo, Kiyone y Sentarou se abalanzaron sobre éste que, realmente, parecía mucho más saludable de lo que suele estar en la división. Solo consiguió deshacerse de los agasajos de sus oficiales cuando accedió a que uno le trajera una de la sombrillas del bar, y el otro lo acomodase en un asiento acolchado, adjuntando a todo ello una mesa auxiliar con suficientes líquidos y refrescos para hacerle más pasable el calor que todavía hacía en la arena.

Ante la perpleja mirada de ambos equipos por la maniobra de previsión que tan eficazmente estaban realizando los oficiales, pensaron fríamente que Jyuushirou podría ser un buen árbitro ya que tenía un representante en cada equipo y, a sabiendas de lo que sienten aquellos dos, podría puntuar con neutralidad. El beneficio colectivo de cada equipo se transformaría en puntos positivos en la carrera individual de cada uno por la tenencia de la 13ª, asunto que escamaba especialmente al enfermo. De manera que, tendría que dejar a un lado los prejuicios que tenía por la pareja de shinigamis que tanto se esforzaba en sus cuidados y juzgar irremediablemente con toda la objetividad que tuviera en su mano.

- Pero, señor, ¿conoce las normas que rigen este deporte? – cuestionó Nanao.

- ¡Y si no, me las invento! – rió Ukitake enmascarando con la broma lo que decía totalmente en serio, solo que nadie cayó en el significado real de sus palabras.

Así que, una vez decidido el árbitro y que Hitsugaya, que en verdad acudió para mantener una seria vigilancia sobre su teniente, cediera con caballerosidad su puesto al aristócrata, para desgracia del pelirrojo que aún mantenía una luz de esperanza por jugar lejos de su capitán, Ukitake dio comienzo el partido con un enérgico movimiento de brazo al carecer de silbato.

Por caballerosidad, el primer balón fue para el equipo de las chicas. Con Koetatsu en la esquina de saque, se puso el balón en juego, que cogió mucha altura pero poca longitud. Apenas franqueó la red Kira la rozó con los dedos deteniendo el débil avance para que su siniestra, el pelirrojo que refunfuñaba por tener a su capitán en la misma línea de ataque, la captara y la enviara con decisión hacia el suelo del rival.

Sin embargo, la abejita, que se encontraba en la delantera, supo recuperar el esférico y Momo la asistió para que Kiyone, desde la retaguardia, le propinara un revés que atravesó el campo sobrepasando los límites, irrumpiendo en la terraza del bar más cercano. La pelota rebotó en la barra ante los indecisos Iba e Ikkaku que, a pesar del alboroto que aquello causó, se mantenían inalterables, ajenos a todo lo que no implicara al asunto que tenían en mente.

- Oye, ¿tú has visto algo? – preguntó Iba sin apartar la vista de una botella de Whisky de 12 años.

- Nop…- contestó despreocupado el 11 – Oiga, ¿y de cócteles o copas, tienen algo?

- Claro. Caipirinhas, mojitos, daikiris, Bloody Mary, Sunsets, San Francisco…- enumeró el camarero que llevaba acompañándolos con paciencia todo el día al tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia uno de sus compañeros que estaba recogiendo el estropicio producido por el balón.

- ¿Veis? ¡La idea del recogepelotas no era tan mala! – se escuchó a voz en grito a Matsumoto desde la arena reprochando a los demás.

- Voy a por el balón…- se ofreció Hisagi.

- ¡Ni de coña! – lo agarró con presteza del brazo Abarai recordando lo sucedido en la mañana.

En un extraño alarde de deportividad o seguramente porque, tras la rotación de puestos reglamentaria, era su turno de saque, Byakuya se dirigió a recuperar el balón.

Después de moverse una posición a su derecha, como dictan las normas, Kuchiki lanzó con elegancia la pelota: saltó con la diestra ligeramente atrasada para coger impulso y la envió al fondo del campo enemigo. Aquel fue un punto indiscutible para los chicos ya que las féminas apenas fueron conscientes de una leve brisa que movió sus gráciles cabellos al paso de la bola.

Tras una gran celebración por parte de los chicos, en contraposición con la casi imperceptible del capitán, agarró nuevamente el esférico con decisión y repitió la jugada hasta seis veces sin que hubiera respuesta por parte de las mujeres. Renji observó a su capitán que llevaba una racha pletórica de saques. "¿Cómo no?", pensó, pues la perfección de Kuchiki llegaba a ser exasperante. Cinco tantos más y el primer set sería suyo, motivo de sobra para felicitarse chocándose las manos, vitoreándose aunque el auténtico mérito perteneciera única y exclusivamente al Capitán. Se estaban cumpliendo las palabras que pronunciase el pelirrojo cual gallito de pelea acerca de que estaría chupado llevarse el partido.

Nuevamente, Byakuya se dispuso a sacar con el estilo impecable que estaba conduciendo a su equipo hacia la victoria por una autovía de cuatro carriles sin tráfico. No obstante, esta vez se encontró con una digna réplica por parte de las chicas. La que enviara el balón al bar, se adelantó un paso ocupando el centro de su campo ligeramente agachada y, con la mano derecha apoyada sobre la izquierda con suavidad, frenó el asesino pase que llevaba igual destino que los anteriores.

Con la jugada más manejable, el balón pasó a la delantera femenina. Nanao la levantó un poco más cediéndole el pase a su vecina Hinamori que la arrojó hacia el centro del otro campo. Allí se tropezó con el perezoso Oomaeda, cuyo tamaño le permitía golpearla fuertemente sin moverse mucho del sitio, pero fue devuelta rápidamente por su propia capitana. Hisagi sostuvo ahora el balón para que el tímido Kira le diera el golpe definitivo: un mate bastante bajo que, a pesar de la versatilidad de Soi que se tiró al suelo en pos de salvar el punto, cayó de bruces sin solución.

Suma y sigue para el frente de la testosterona, que ya sumaban 8 puntos en su haber frente al cero estrogenado. El capitán se preparó para sacar solo que, en esta ocasión y ante la sorpresa de los chicos, la abeja se alzó veloz y mandó el balón contra su suelo sin que éstos pudieran reaccionar. La soberbia morena empezaba a cansarse de la hegemonía que brindaba el noble en cada lanzamiento, así que, una vez le pilló el tranquillo, le puso fin a la racha.

Además de adjudicarse el primer punto a las chicas, procedían a efectuar la rotación de rigor. De modo que le tocaba sacar a Fong. Su menudo tamaño no debería ser algo a subestimar pero, aún así, los chicos en su ingenuidad cayeron en el truco. La dirigente lanzó con todas sus fuerzas y todos se quedaron pasmados a excepción de un entregado Sentarou que se tiró a la arena y, con los antebrazos, retuvo el balón. Kira se giró sobre su espalda a la espera de la pelota y la devolvió a terreno enemigo. Rangiku al fin se estrenó en el partido al tocar el balón torpemente con la palma de la mano abierta, de modo que lo posó sobre la red y fue rodando hasta la esquina contraria donde estaba Shuuhei mirando atentamente en la dirección de la que partió el pase:

- ¡Hisagi! ¡Toda tuya! – gritó Abarai en el centro de la delantera, junto a su amigo.

El patoso balón bajó con tranquilidad a los pies del teniente de la 9, convirtiéndose en un punto más para las chicas. Mientras ellas celebraban con algarabía el tanto marcado con tanta torpeza, pero válido igualmente, los chicos abucheaban a su camarada que no reaccionaba.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – se preocupó Kira en el extremo de la delantera.

- ¿Es que no has visto la pelota o qué? – increpó enfadado Renji.

- Sí…perdonad – se responsabilizó de semejante metedura de pata.

Soi Fong continuaba lanzando con maestría, saques alargados que solo la atalaya Marechiyo lograba neutralizar alzando los brazos para que el resto de su equipo mantuviera vivo el juego. Renji se apoyó en el rubio del tupé para mandarla de vuelta al campo femenino. Allí, Koetatsu avanzó sobre su posición, se la pasó a Ise, que aguardaba atenta justo delante, y ésta se la entregó a su diestra Hinamori que le arreó hasta cruzar la malla.

En esa situación, se repetía la circunstancia de que Shuuhei tenía la pelota a huevo para rematar y asegurar otro tanto a su favor; pero éste permanecía pasmado, mirando hacia un punto incierto. Viendo venir el chasco, Abarai se arrimó al moreno, hasta casi suplantarlo en su puesto, y golpeó con certeza al balón que impactó contra la arena enemiga.

- ¡Por qué poco! – suspiró aliviado Kira mientras rotaba y se dirigía hacia la esquina de saque.

- ¿Pero, qué coño te pasa? – vociferó Renji al embobado de turno.

- ¿A mí? ¡Nada! – resolvió Hisagi.

Turno de lanzamiento para Izuru que colocó la pelota en el suelo. Ante la expectación de ambos equipos, el rubio comenzó a estirarse más que la goma de mascar: primero levantó una pierna hacia los glúteos agarrándose del tobillo respectivo, después la homóloga; a continuación, alzó los brazos y los dobló hacia la espalda, tras eso se agarró de un codo y estiró el brazo hacia el lado contrario y después, cómo es de suponer, era la vez del homólogo; giraba la cabeza dibujando círculos, dobló el cuello hacia un lado y luego el otro…

- Teniente…- comenzó a hablar el capitán con condescendencia.

- K-kira-san…- se pronunció entonces el shinigami de menor rango en el equipo: el Oficial Sentarou.

- ¡¿Quieres tirar de una puñetera vez? – cortó por lo sano Renji, aprovechando los lazos de colegueo que se procesaban.

- ¡Ya va! ¡Menudas prisas! – se excusó Izuru.

El susodicho tomó entre sus manos el balón de reglamento, lo lanzó al aire y brincó con fuerza hasta que hizo chocar su cabeza contra el cuero blanco. Atravesó su campo y parte del rival hasta plantarse en la línea límite de uno de los laterales: maniobra controvertida por dos motivos.

- ¡Fuera! ¡Eso ha sido fuera! – se apresuró a decir Kiyone que franqueaba la esquina cuyo borde rozó el esférico.

- ¡De eso nada! ¡Ha entrado! – increpó Sentarou.

- Creo que necesita revisarse la vista, Oficial. Ha salido del campo – dijo con sosiego Koetatsu, como si la parsimonia de su capitana fuera contagiosa.

- ¿Y qué maneras son ésas de sacar? ¿Dónde se ha visto eso? – arremetió entonces Rangiku.

- No hay ninguna norma que diga cómo se tiene que sacar – salió Renji en defensa de su camarada.

- ¿Cómo que no? – preguntó escéptica Momo.

- Veamos lo que dice el árbitro…- intervino Kuchiki con la diplomacia que lo caracteriza.

- Pues el árbitro dice…- Jyuushirou se quedó pensativo; ciertamente no tenía ni pajolera idea sobre el juego pero, como predijo, se lo fue inventando sobre la marcha - …que… mientras el balón acabé dentro del campo contrario, el lanzamiento es válido. Y…como ha caído justamente en la línea de fuera… Punto para los chicos.

Sin embargo, la forma tan poco ortodoxa de tirar no funcionó mucho más porque, al siguiente saque, Soi consiguió detenerlo y enviar el balón de un sopapo al otro campo. Renji saltó sobre su posición y le brindó un suave pase a su compañero Hisagi. Pero el teniente de la 9 no hizo ademán de moverse, ni parpadeó siquiera. Se mantuvo totalmente quieto, sin apartar los ojos de un punto ubicado en terreno enemigo. Por lo que aquella maniobra se transformó en un tanto femenino que, poco a poco, iba aproximándose al marcador de los chicos.

- Abarai, ocúpate de los animales…- ordenó muy serio Byakuya, que parecía no encajar muy bien los fracasos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué balón estás siguiendo tú? – se exasperó el pelirrojo.

No obstante, el moreno no podía contestar a tan sencilla pregunta. Entonces, Renji agitó la mano por delante de sus ojos para ver si provocaba algún tipo de respuesta, pero no articuló ni los párpados. Aproximó su cara a la de su amigo y siguió la misma dirección que éste hasta que dio con el problema: Matsumoto saltando como una posesa mientras celebraba el punto obtenido. Los ojos del pervertido Shuuhei seguían la trayectoria del voluptuoso busto de la rubia en su sensual ascenso y descenso por los botecitos. El pelirrojo procuró armarse de paciencia pero con gente como el chico 69 no se puede razonar en esas condiciones. Le propinó una colleja que lo despertó de golpe y lo trajo de vuelta de donde quiera que estuviera.

- ¿Qué leches te pica ahora? – inquirió Hisagi rascándose la nuca enrojecida.

- ¡Céntrate un poco!

- Si ya estaba centrado…- replicó con lástima.


	5. Chapter 5

- **Summertime** 5ª PARTE –

En esas entremedias, las mujeres habían adoptado sus nuevas posiciones y el saque le pertenecía a la pequeña Momo. La chiquilla le puso todo su buen hacer pero, ni con toda la buena voluntad del mundo habría alcanzado la red. Apenas tiró el balón, en igual plan que los saques de sus predecesores, le arreó un puñetazo convirtiéndolo en una pedrada que aterrizó de lleno en su propio terreno.

- Un poco más y la mandas al final del mar – bromeó Shirou en murmullos bien ocultos por las risotadas de los de su mismo sexo.

Posiblemente, ni el jugador más experimentado ni el hombre más rudo del mundo conseguirían mandar el balón al punto que sugería Hitsugaya, lugar que ansiaba encontrar con todo su ser la menuda Yachiru con su reducida tripulación. Azotados por el sol, muertos de hambre y de sed, perdidos en medio del sosegado océano, Yumichika estaba tirado encima de los mandos de la patinola y Kenpachi yacía en la parte trasera, mientras la bolita de chicle se cuestionaba una y otra vez por qué no habían dado ya con el dichoso tapón del mar:

- ¡Pavito-kun! ¿No dijiste que aquí encontraríamos el tapón?

- ¿Yo? Pero si fue usted la que indicó el camino – se protegió el moreno del ataque verbal de su superior.

- ¡Anda ya! No digas mentiras o tendré que lavarte la lengua con jabón cuando volvamos – amenazó la Teniente.

- ¿"Cuando volvamos…"? – susurró el oficial. Aquella premisa sonaba tan lejana que temía enunciarla a mayor volumen por si se convertía en un sueño irrealizable.

- Yachiru, es hora de regresar.

No hizo falta más. Sus palabras iban a misa y volvían. Lo que decía el capitán jamás se ponía en entredicho y, ahora más que nunca, su discurso parecía un dulce canto a la libertad que tanto adoraba el moreno de ojos violetas. Habían aguantado suficiente y, al fin, Zaraki ponía punto y final a aquel juego.

- Sí, esto empieza a aburrirme – claudicó la niña – Pavito-kun, llévanos a casa.

Yumichika articuló los pies en los pedales, que podrían formar una masa uniforme junto a éstos dado el tiempo que llevaba pedaleando a lo largo del día, pero pronto detuvo su avance. No sabía a dónde dirigirse porque lo único que veía era agua y más agua salada, un mar interminable lejos de cualquier costa y, por supuesto, de la playa de la que zarparon.

Miró en derredor hasta que un pequeño objeto que se aproximaba al vehículo marino llamó su atención. Temiendo que se tratara de algún espejismo causado por el golpe de calor que sufría, se frotó los ojos para despejar la vista pero, aún así, seguía viendo cómo la cosa se acercaba paulatinamente.

- Creo que tengo alucinaciones… ¡Un joven hermoso y fuerte como yo no puede morir en alta mar! ¡Mi belleza es perfecta! ¿Cómo he podido dudar de mi propio criterio estético? ¡No necesitaba venir por un insulso bronceado! ¡Ya destacaba sobre los demás con mi piel pálida, lechosa e hidratada…! – se dejó arrastrar por la desesperanza Ayasegawa con las manos en la cara.

- Yachiru, haz que se calle…

- ¡Pavito-kun! ¡Resiste! ¡No te dejes llevar por la locura! – fue diciendo la niñita mientras lo zarandeaba para devolverlo a esta realidad – Un momento, yo también lo veo.

- ¿Tú también se estás muriendo? – preguntó extrañado el narcisista.

La pelirrosa paró en seco la terapia de choque que estaba aplicándole a su compañero cuando, de repente, su traviesa mirada recayó en un tubito. La cañita sobresalía levemente de la superficie del mar y dejaba entrever un adhesivo fosforito que llamaba aún más la atención. En ese momento, una cabellera morena recogida en una coleta emergió del agua y se quedó observando detenidamente la barquichuela contra la que casi tropieza.

- ¿T-teniente Kurotsuchi? – dijo Ayasegawa restregándose nuevamente los ojos.

- ¡Ah! ¡Robotijo-chan! – rompió en alegría la pequeña Kusajishi.

Kenpachi contempló absorto la situación, pero pasó de intervenir. Al fin y al cabo, apenas conocía a la chica; todo lo contrario que su propia teniente, que se tomó la libertad de referirse a ella con el mote que se había inventado expresamente, pues ambas formaban parte de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis. Sí, dejaría el tema en manos de Yachiru…

- ¿A dónde se dirige, Teniente? – se interesó Nemu parca en palabras.

- Buscábamos el fin del mar, ¿y tú?

- Un arrecife donde viva una extraña especie de alga roja. – contestó automatizada.

- ¡Vaya! Espero que te vaya bien. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima reunión de la Asociación! – se despidió la pequeña.

- ¿Pero qué dices? – gritó enseguida Yumichika.

El moreno estaría afectado por el sofocante calor pero no era tonto y se mantenía en sus cabales. Era más que consciente de que la teniente Kurotsuchi tenía conocimientos suficientes como para lanzarse al ancho mar en busca de algo tan nimio como una alga. Sin duda aquella mujer sabría el modo de regresar al litoral sin errar en sus instrucciones. Yumichika al fin vio luz al final del oscuro túnel en el que los había metido aquella menuda endemoniada de risa inocente que tenía por teniente.

- ¡E-espere, teniente! ¿Puede indicarnos cómo regresar a la playa?

La mujer se quedó mirándolo con gesto impávido. Acto seguido, extrajo una de las manos del agua y extendió la palma sobre la que posó el índice de la otra fabricando así un rudimentario pero efectivo reloj de sol.

- Ya es tarde…

Devolvió la mirada hacia el horizonte infinito y se rindió ante la evidencia de que jamás encontraría lo que su exigente padre le había pedido. Sin mediar palabra, se impulsó con las piernas imbuidas en el líquido elemento y logró subirse de un brinco al asiento del copiloto que llevaba vacío desde que alquilasen la patinola. Viró hacia el lugar del que procedía a nado y se dispuso a pedalear con gran fuerza, como si no le costase ningún esfuerzo después de haber nadado durante…¡Dios sabe cuántos kilómetros! El oficial apenas podía seguir su ritmo ante su propio asombro pero, al menos, no cabía duda: se encaminaban hacia el continente.

- ¡Punto para las chicas! – anunció el árbitro.

Mucho habían cambiado las tornas para que las mujeres estuvieran a tan solo un punto de hacerse con el segundo juego obligando, de esta forma, a disputarse el "título" en el tercer y último set. Y es que Nanao parecía tomarse muy en serio cualquier actividad que desarrollase, fuera cual fuese el ámbito de ésta. Con la misma eficiencia con la que batallaba día sí y día también contra el relajado Shunsui, sacaba unos balones que dejaban un abanico muy estrecho de posibilidades de contraataque por parte de los rivales. Motivo suficiente para que Kyoraku no cupiese en sí de alegría y celebrara con estruendo cada tanto que marcaba su teniente, jactándose de ella como un padre de los prodigios de su hijo.

- ¡Arriba Nanao-chan! ¡Haz que tu papi se sienta orgulloso de ti! ¿Es mi teniente, sabéis? – vociferaba y hablaba a los pocos espectadores no-shinigamis que había reunido el acontecimiento; solo le faltaba hacerse con un par de pompones para encarnar a una de las populares cheerleaders universitarias - ¡En el cuartel te daré un regalito!

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de la mujer. Inspiró con la poca calma que pudo aunar en su ser, pero no fue la suficiente. Estaba a un punto de conseguir el juego para su equipo pero había ciertas situaciones por las que no permitía pasar, y éste era una de ellas. Cogió el esférico, lo levantó en el aire y lo disparó con todas sus ganas hacia el asiento de su capitán tumbándolo de un golpe. En su arranque furioso, Ise no solo perdía el control de la pelota sino que le había regalado un pequeño balón de oxígeno al equipo masculino al transformar el fuera en un tanto para éstos.

- ¿¡Acaso cree que soy un perro al que darle una recompensa por hacer algo bien? – gritó cabreada y, al recapacitar en sus palabras, se disculpó – Perdóneme, Komamura Taichou.

- Que no soy un perro…- dijo éste cabizbajo.

- Mi… Nanao… chan – habló Shunsui desde el firme playero como pudo pues se comió, literalmente, el balón al impactar en su cara; la teniente gozaba de gran puntería y eso era algo que ya nadie ponía en tela de juicio.

Así el balón recayó en manos del pelirrojo Abarai que tomó su posición en la esquina de lanzamientos. Renji confió plenamente en su destreza y tiró el balón con soltura; sin embargo, se desvió bastante en su recorrido aéreo y se topó con la testa de Marechiyo que ocupaba la delantera izquierda.

- ¡Punto y set para las chicas! – sentenció Ukitake.

- ¿Qué haces, idiota? – se encaró el afectado hacia el responsable, mientras Sentarou lo agarraba inútilmente, dada la diferencia de tamaño, para evitar cualquier agresión por mero "ajuste de cuentas".

- ¡Que ha sido sin querer, hombre! – se justificaba repetidas veces el culpable poniendo tierra de por medio porque ya sabía cómo se las gastaba el mastodonte.

- ¡Joder, Renji! Que le pase a Hitsugaya… Bueno. Pero que te pase a ti….- rumió Hisagi.

- ¿Cómo ha dicho, Teniente? – enarqueó una ceja Toushirou.

- ¿Qué? N-no sé… Había mucha gente gritando a la vez… - respondió nervioso rascándose la nuca, claramente intimidado por el pequeño dirigente.

Mientras los chicos solucionaban los problemas que tenían, las mujeres hicieron un pequeño corrillo encabezado por la rubia ideadora de aquel partido. Después de tantas jugadas todas se dieron cuenta de la auténtica nulidad en que se transformaba el tatuado en la mejilla cuando Matsumoto entraba en su área visual; así que planearon aprovechar al máximo ese handicap y utilizarlo a su favor.

- Ahora saco yo. Basta con enviar todas las pelotas al pasmado de Hisagi y ganaremos puntos sin despeinarnos – dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa picarona.

- ¿Y si consiguen el balón? – preguntó Hinamori.

- El siguiente servicio es suyo…- pensó en voz alta Matsumoto.

- Mantenga ocupada su débil mente, Teniente. Échele imaginación – soltó la experta en métodos de obtención de información. Soi Fong conocía parte de la psicología masculina y estaba dispuesta a recurrir a tretas rastreras con tal de apoderarse de la victoria deportiva.

Entre risotadas y abucheos a partes iguales, varios de los jugadores de ambos equipos se cruzaron en el camino que iniciaron para cambiar de campo de juego. Entre ellos, Renji que le había pasado un brazo por la espalda a Hisagi y, con aquella mano, le tomaba la temperatura en la frente pues estaba totalmente convencido de que no se encontraba en plenas facultades. En ese momento, Rangiku pasó junto a ellos:

- Eh, Shuu-chan…- lo llamó con voz seductora – Si te encuentras mal puedo darte un remedio infalible…

- ¿U-un remedio? – preguntó el afectado con los ojos haciéndole chiribitas.

- ¡No! ¡Olvídate de ella! ¡Es una arpía que te está envenenando! – lo aleccionó Renji.

- A-a mí no me parece que su remedio sea veneno…- contestó Shuu-chan con una sonrisilla pícara.

- ¡Tú, calla! – le ordenó al salido y se dirigió a la mujer que no cesaba de tentarlo, como la serpiente del paraíso – Y tú… ¿no ves que ya no rige?

- A mí no me culpes de que sea más simple que el mecanismo de un chupete.

La teniente se alejó contoneándose como de costumbre pero que, al ir tan solo ataviada con el provocativo trikini, incitaba a poner en práctica artes oscuras con ella hasta el fin de los tiempos… O esa idea rondaba en círculos por la enfermiza mente del 9.

Todos en sus puestos. El balón sobre la estilizada mano de Matsumoto que, al tirarlo al aire, ya implicó un sugerente movimiento del abultado pecho; movimiento que no pasó desapercibido para el jugador que empezó a suponer un auténtico problema en el partido. La rubia golpeó la pelota con tanta fortuna que rozó la red y cayó sobre la cabeza del despistado Hisagi que permaneció embobado. Primer punto a favor de las mujeres utilizando la retorcida estrategia que habían planeado.

Rangiku recuperó el balón y sacó en igual plan. Nuevamente, rebotó sobre el pelo-pincho moreno. Sin embargo, a su lado estaba Sentarou que, justamente, tenía frente a sí a su rival divisional: Kiyone. Ante la mirada de superioridad que le dirigió ésta por el magnífico plan que tenían las mujeres entre manos, el Oficial sacó valor y, cuando la pelota iba a caer al suelo, le dio un puñetazo desde abajo dirigiéndola hacia atrás donde Byakuya la esperaba y la facturó al otro campo para sorpresa de todas.

- ¡Punto para los chicos! ¡1-1!

Rotación para los chicos, Hisagi en la esquina de saque. Por suerte, ahora había perdido de vista a la mujer que lo llevaba de cabeza. De modo que protagonizó un buen lanzamiento, aunque cayó en las manos de Soi y la mandó hacia su diestra para que Koetatsu la enviara al otro lado. Efectivamente, pasó la malla para encontrarse con Oomaeda justo en el centro. Abrió la mano, la agarró, se asomó por la parte superior de la red y la arrojó al suelo.

- ¡2-1!

Se preparó Shuuhei de nuevo que parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad y jugaba bien. En el momento en que lanzó el esférico al aire, se abrió un pequeño hueco en la delantera femenina, lo justo para que la escultural figura de Rangiku consiguiese entrar en la perspectiva del teniente. El chico se quedó perplejo con la imagen de su compañera y amiga; sin embargo, para desgracia del sector femenino, el teniente pudo golpearle aunque no con todas las garantías con que lo hizo antes. El balón tropezó levemente con la red y se dejó caer en las manos de Kiyone que, sin contar con nadie, la devolvió a los chicos. Sentarou guerreó con el enorme teniente Marechiyo por hacerse con la pelota y la aporreó pasándosela de nuevo a su rival Oficial. Ésta jugó con su hermana, a su siniestra, que la acarició retornándosela a ella. En un error de estrategia, las jóvenes hermanas sobrepasaron el número de golpes permitidos; de modo que, subió un punto al marcador masculino.

Como un aparato automatizado que no necesita mirar para hacerlo, Hisagi lanzó sin apartar sus hambrientos ojos de la diosa exuberante. Nuevamente convirtió el saque en un tanto disputado por el resto de los jugadores, ya que el joven teniente se limitaba a efectuar los saques que le correspondiesen.

Con una ventaja de 6 a 1, Soi Fong estalló y mandó a Matsumoto que se esforzara en su cometido. Fue entonces cuando la rubia se estiró para recoger con sensualidad la larga melena que le estorbaba en el juego. Justo en ese momento, el 9 alzó la pelota pero no pudo atinarle con la mano; le dio al aire y el balón botó sobre su hombro.

- ¡6-2! – enunció el árbitro.

El partido continuó con altibajos para los chicos y con grandes alegrías para las chicas. El equipo masculino jugaba, prácticamente, con un jugador menos pues Hisagi se encontraba en cuerpo… pero no en mente. De manera que el resto del conjunto tenía que repartirse el trabajo que entrara en el área que ocupaba el "iluminado"; si bien podían hacer todo lo posible por aprovechar los balones que le golpeaban en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Mientras no tocase el suelo no era punto enemigo y se consideraba como un toque del máximo de tres que está permitido por jugada.

El sol vespertino rayaba el horizonte urbano tras el que iba desapareciendo anunciando el final de la jornada. De repente un vehículo tomó tierra en la orilla de la playa. Del patinete salió una niñita a la que no se le agotaban las pilas, un hombre de aspecto rudo pero visiblemente estropeado, y un joven que se lanzó a la arena y fue besando el firme húmedo conforme avanzaba hacia tierra seca hasta que tropezó con algo de consistencia distinta a la arena.

- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? – increpó una mujer de edad media al ver cómo el shinigami le besaba los pies, pues eran lo que estaba inmediatamente a continuación del piso.

- ¡Por todos los Kamis! – se asustó Ayasegawa al alzar la mirada y levantarse de un brinco - ¡Qué horror! Cuando se ampute los percebes que tiene por uñas me dirige la palabra.

- ¡Castillos de arena! ¡Pavito-kun, vamos a hacer castillitos! – gritó enloquecida Yachiru como si no hubiera pasado nada en todo el día.

- ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero descansar!

Antes de que el oficial pudiera resistirse con mayor convicción, razones no le faltaban, la pequeña teniente lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevó en una carrera hasta la sombrilla donde habían dejado sus bártulos playeros. Entonces, la teniente que los encaminó hacia "tierra prometida" bajó del patinete y recogió sus escasos enseres.

- ¡Nemu! ¡Nemu! ¿Qué haces con los 11s? ¿Acaso te dije yo que ayudaras a algún torpe hoy? – intervino el Capitán Kurotsuchi.

- No, señor – se disculpó la hija que se había acercado hasta su padre, junto con el capitán Zaraki.

- ¿A quién llamas torpe, pirado? – inquirió Kenpachi, que no estaba precisamente sordo.

- Y yo que estaba sumamente preocupado por ti. Imagínate si algún humano encuentra tu cuerpo flotando en el mar… ¡Lo difícil que me resultaría buscarte! No es que me sirvas de mucho viva, pero si te mueres y no encuentro tu cuerpo para examinarlo no tendría gracia que hubiera fabricado una hija, ¿no?– continuó hablando Mayuri, despreciando por completo a su compañero de rango.

- No, señor.

- He tenido que ver esta cutrez de espectáculo mientras tú hacías de Jacques Cousteau. Aquí, al inútil de la 9 no le llega la sangre a la cabeza porque la tiene totalmente retenida en territorios concupiscentes. Este chico lo que necesita es…

- Un vasoconstrictor – se pronunció la capitana especializada en medicina.

- … un baño de agua fría. – terminó de hablar Mayuri.

Zaraki pasó olímpicamente de lo que aquel lunático hablaba y se encaminó a la mesita auxiliar que disfrutaba Jyuushirou. Agarró todos los recipientes contenedores de diversos líquidos y los fue tragando como si nada. Tanto le daba que fuera un refresco gaseoso que una bebida isotónica o un zumo ligeramente azucarado, solo quería calmar la agonizante sed que padecía por culpa de la cabezonería de su teniente.

- ¿Qué tal la excursión? – se interesó risueño Ukitake.

Pero la jocosidad se le pasó al canoso al instante al ver la mirada que le dirigió Kenpachi sin molestarse en abrir la boca para emitir un juicio sobre la actividad que había llevado a cabo aquella interminable jornada.

Tras la pequeña interrupción por la fortuita llegada de los 11s, se reanudó el partido que transcurría de forma muy pareja. Hinamori no consiguió cruzar la malla con ninguna de sus pedradas pero Oomaeda se pasaba de largo. Hisagi permaneció en su letargo catatónico a merced de los sugerentes movimientos que realizaba Matsumoto; Kira perfeccionó los excéntricos disparos mientras que el resto de jugadores permanecieron fieles a sus estilos personales.

- ¡12-12!

La voz de Ukitake avisaba a todos los presentes de que ambos equipos estaban a un punto de hacerse con el partido. A pesar de la presión que sufriría cualquiera responsable de cargar con todo el peso de la jugada, Byakuya se colocó en su esquina y se dispuso a tirar con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba. Los chicos, confiados por la maestría de Kuchiki, comenzaron a saborear la jugosa victoria.

La tensión acumulada en el escenario era tan densa que casi podía cortarse con un cuchillo; el silencio de espectadores shinigamis y humanos resultaba incómodo; la concentración de los participantes atentos a la brizna de aire que, por ligera que fuera, pudiera desviar el esférico e inclinar su recorrido hacia uno u otro lado del campo enemigo… Todo el mundo estaba inmerso en una profunda quietud a la espera del magistral saque del elegante capitán.

De repente ocurrió.


	6. Chapter 6

- **Summertime** 6ª PARTE –

Byakuya tomó aliento, tiró la bola que, sin necesidad de saltar, impactó fuertemente en su mano derecha. La pelota voló por el campo con mucha fuerza, potencia que la capitana Fong no se molestó en reducir. Tal cual le llegó, lo convirtió en un bombazo que, para sorpresa mayúscula de todos los asistentes, se clavó en una superficie puntiaguda en movimiento. No era sino la cabeza de Kenpachi que, junto con su cuerpo, había invadido el terreno masculino con el fin de atravesarlo y buscar un asiento lejos de la aglomeración que había reunido el extraordinario partido.

Se oyó un débil sonido, ruidito inequívoco que se produce cuando el aire encerrado a presión en un recipiente encuentra una salida a través de un pequeño agujero. Nadie se atrevía a hablar, ni siquiera el árbitro responsable de zanjar el asunto. La gente miró en silencio al "culpable" del fin del encuentro, recrudeciendo la situación rígida que ya reinaba antes del saque.

- ¿Qué coño estáis mirando? – se volvió a la muchedumbre, totalmente ajeno a lo que acababa de causar en su inconsciencia.

A continuación, Zaraki esgrimió una mano hacia el punto de su cabellera al que todo el mundo observaba inquisitivamente. Tocó un objeto decadente de resistente cuero. Lo agarró y lo dejó caer a la arena continuando su marcha con pasotismo hacia la sombrilla que tanto echaba de menos.

Desaparecido el rudo capitán, la mirada popular se encaminó entonces al árbitro, ávida de saber lo que pasaría ahora que no tenían un balón con el que continuar la disputa. Pero Ukitake estaba igual que el público por lo que, luciendo una teatralidad magnífica, adoptó un semblante pensativo y se debatió mentalmente hasta que dio con una solución bastante plausible. Se puso en pie, salió del acomodado puesto que dispuso el par de oficiales a su mando y protección y se colocó en mitad del campo de juego, justo donde se erige la red.

- El partido queda en tablas. ¡Empate!

El silencio se mantuvo en escena durante eternos segundos. La decisión tomada por el árbitro dejaba mucho que desear y estaba justificada la reacción: absoluto escepticismo. Cuando el velo de la extrañeza se apartó de sus ojos perplejos, se escuchó un clamor popular pidiendo un resultado más razonable que ese "arreglo para que todos queden contentos". No, el público pedía un resultado como Dios manda, una solución que inclinase la balanza de la lucha de los sexos hacia un lado u otro.

Poco después del jaleo de los asistentes, al fin pudieron parpadear los shinigamis. Por supuesto, ambos equipos exigían explicaciones en igual plan que los espectadores de modo que no se hizo esperar mucho una reclamación autoritaria:

- Hemos ganado – sentenció Fong.

- Ni hablar – bufó Marechiyo.

- ¿Cómo dice, teniente? – le recriminó con una dura mirada la abejita.

- N-nada capitana.

- ¡Yay~~~! ¡Nunca supo tan bien una victoria! – exclamó triunfadora Rangiku celebrándolo con sus congéneres.

- Disiento. El balón se ha pinchado y no ha llegado como debe a nuestro campo – habló el noble Kuchiki.

- ¿"Que no ha llegado al campo"? Pero si Zaraki Taichou lo ha tirado y ha caído justo en vuestro territorio – increpó Rangiku con el gesto frío y acercándose a la red.

- Eso no vale – arguyó Renji como un niño pequeño con frágiles argumentos de discusión.

- No, no es justo – secundó Kira a su compañero de hazañas.

- Por supuesto que vale. El árbitro dijo que, con tal de que llegara a campo rival, el punto era válido – especificó Ise.

- Si lo que dice el árbitro es ley, deberíais de hacerle caso. Ha dicho que queda en empate, y en empate quedará – dijo con pasmosa soltura Hisagi.

- Pero, ¿tú eras consciente de lo que pasaba? – se extrañó el rubio del tupé – Incluso pensamos en ingresarte en la 4ª División cuando regresáramos…

- Por muy fuerte y vigoroso que sea, no puedo aguantar más de dos horas… Pasmado, quiero decir – tosió para rectificar lo que esas palabras dejadas al aire daban a entender y desvió la mirada aviesa que descansaba sin remedio en sus afilados ojos.

- Capitán, eso ha sido un tanto – se dirigió la oficial Kiyone a la sombrilla que cobijaba al respetable árbitro y le recriminó enfadada.

- Ni de coña. Además, estoy con el Teniente Hisagi. Deberías de obedecer las órdenes de tu Capitán sin rechistar – apuntilló Sentarou acompañando a su compañera en funciones.

Mientras los oficiales se disputaban el reconocimiento de su capitán, el resto de jugadores reñían con un burdo griterío a través de la red que los separaba con cuidado. Puesto que sus discusiones no veían buen puerto en el que echar ancla, el público auto invitado fue marchándose del lugar comentando el buen juego y entretenimiento que aquellos excéntricos desconocidos les había brindado gratuitamente.

Shunsui, más recuperado del golpe propinado a traición por su teniente, charlaba con soltura con los capitanes que se mantenían al margen de la trifulca y fueron encaminándose hacia el bar para celebrar el partido más disputado de voleibol que habían contemplado. Sin embargo, su alegre caminar se vio interrumpido por un enganche en el caftán ibicenco que lo abrigaba de la fresca brisa marina. Era su amigo académico, el canoso de la 13ª, que aguantaba con su mejor sonrisa el chaparrón protagonizado por sus cuidadores:

- Por favor, Kyoraku, no me dejes solo con ellos.

- Pero si son tus fieles protectores... – rió el de la 8ª.

El barbudo dejó de lado a su compañero y continuó su camino hacia el chiringuito que comenzaba a bullir actividad pues era la hora cercana a la cena. A escasos metros de Ukitake acertó a escuchar su trémula voz entonando una leve advertencia o, mejor dicho, simplemente pronunció su nombre a lo que Shunsui no le dio mucha importancia. Aún así, el enfermo no cejó en su empeño a lo que, con gesto cansino, se tornó sobre sus pies para atender sus continuas llamadas de atención

- ¿Qué? – entonó con voz cansina.

- Cuidado…

- ¿"Cuida…"?

Shunsui se vio totalmente incapacitado de terminar de hablar. Nuevamente, algo truncó su breve discurso y era algo que, precisamente, había conocido hacía relativamente poco tiempo.

- Nanao-san, ¿de veras era necesario otro balonazo? – se preocupó Kiyone.

- Es hora de regresar al Seiretei – justificó la teniente de aspecto oficinista.

Por una u otra causa, a todos se les había ido el santo al cielo… No literalmente hablando, por supuesto; porque de haber sido así, la teniente Ise no habría avisado de la tardanza generalizada que sufrían todos los shinigamis citados en aquella playa. De manera que se pusieron manos a la obra y recogieron los útiles: bártulos, bolsos, toallas, esterillas, cremas… En fin, el arsenal playero al completo.

Entre empujones y puyazos producidos, sobretodo, por el disgusto entre los equipos del partido; con una dolorosa y sufrida caminata para los pobres que pasaron el día perdidos en medio del mar desprovistos de protección solar o una simple sombra en su expedición marítima; vociferando emocionados por el día tan esplendoroso que habían gozado y rezando porque el Comandante General se apiadara pronto de sus servicios y les cediera otra jornada para repetir la experiencia…

Todos, la alta cúpula de la Corte de los Espíritus puros, fueron encaminándose hacia un lugar protegido de las miradas ajenas. Abrieron el Senkaimon y lo traspasaron con un moreno muy estético y sano; otros con unas rojeces dispersas por su torso y frente; y otros con una especie de parches más claros que la demás superficie debido, principalmente, a una mal repartición de la loción protectora.

- Señores… N-no es por nada, pero vamos a cerrar ya…- dijo el camarero con una mueca de pronunciado cansancio tras la dura jornada laboral.

- ¿Ya? Pero si aún es temprano – protestó Iba.

- Son las 3 de la madrugada…

- ¿Qué? ¿¡Pero qué dice? ¡Si no hemos tomada nada! – se alarmó de nuevo el teniente que ocultaba su mirada tras los cristales ahumados de sus anteojos, incluso a esas horas.

Sin embargo, aquella era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Sentado sobre el taburete que había cogido cuerpo con él durante todo el día, Ikkaku se giró sobre sí mismo y observó a su alrededor. La luna llena rielaba sobre el sosegado océano que acariciaba la costa con su tranquilo rumor. Ésa no era buena señal, no. Demasiada calma y silencio, no como en la pasada mañana cuando llegaron con el resto de…

- Iba…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Dónde está la gente?


End file.
